


Sweeter The Second Time

by baeconandeggs, kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Matching with a sugar baby is luck, but getting your high school crush as your sugar baby is fate.





	Sweeter The Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! It was a long journey until finally I got to finish this story! I hope everyone will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! This might be the longest that I have ever written, who knows! The point of this whole story is just a fluffy, sexy, drama-ish plot; simple and cliche haha! Special thanks to my beta M for giving her whole to beta this, it was originally a mess I'm so sorry about that! You helped me from the very start so I'm so thankful to you! I can't thank you enough! ;-; Also thanks to the mods and prompter, thank you so much! Please enjoy the story!

“Well, this is unexpected.” Chanyeol breathes out, his head spinning and his heart beating so hard in his rib cage. Who would have thought that he would be seeing someone he hadn’t seen for more than a decade? Wait, scratch that; it’s been 17 years.

The one standing right in front of him still looks exactly the same as the last Chanyeol saw him. He still looks good, cute, just more matured now. Those eyes are still the same; curious, deep, and enchanting. And now those eyes are looking deep into his soul, Chanyeol is afraid his feelings can be read so easily.

“Byun Baekhyun.” The name rolls out of his mouth so easily, so familiar, as if he has been saying it so often. Maybe it’s not entirely wrong.

“I- I, uh,” 

And there goes his voice. Still so soft and nice to hear and Chanyeol thinks he is fucked up for having difficulty moving on.

“I clearly didn’t expect to meet you here… As my _sugar baby_.”

“I, um, I didn’t- uh, didn’t know it was… you.”

The sight of a stuttering mess in front of him is so adorable and Chanyeol feels a lopsided smile tug on the corner of his lips. “So did I.”

\---

“Park Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!”

The chanting of his name is what pushes Chanyeol to run faster and kick the soccer ball, aiming it rightly. Nothing but pride and victory is what he’s putting on the line. If he loses right now, he won’t be able to live the rest of his life.

The soccer ball leaves him the moment he kicks it forward upon seeing an opening towards the goalpost. It shoots in directly and that marks as another win by Chanyeol for his team.

A prideful smile spreads across his whole face when the referee blows the whistle as a sign that the soccer game is finally over. It’s yet another victory for their school and Chanyeol as an ace of the team feels incredibly elated knowing that he gave it to them.

Everyone of his team runs towards him and tackles him into a tight, sweaty hug. Chanyeol laughs when there are so many hands ruffling his hair and slapping his shoulder, so many noises coming from so many people congratulating them and complimenting him, yet his eyes once again fall back to the sight of a boy walking past the soccer field without even once giving a spare second to the boisterousness.

Chanyeol feels a low chuckle bubbling up and he glances back to his excited teammates, joining them to celebrate their victory.

 

Being a popular and athletic student in high school does make Chanyeol hold his head high everywhere he goes. Almost everyone is watching his every single move, girls mostly and some boys squeal when he as much as gives them a little smile, while other boys try to get to his good side so they can be his friends.

Chanyeol enjoys the popularity and the commotion he feels everyday. He feels lively and he feels his life is full of color and surprises. Almost everyone wants to get close to him.

Almost.

Except for one, it seems.

That nerd, that wallflower junior boy. Chanyeol chuckles when his mind wanders back to that boy. He doesn’t know how that one boy could resist him. Chanyeol is everyone’s dream guy and that boy is so ignorant of his presence, it’s bordering annoying and kinda cute actually. No one has ever really done that towards him so it’s so refreshing, such a new kind of treatment he gets.

And that nerdy boy is kinda cute too. Chanyeol often finds himself staring for quite a long time at the boy, counting on the seconds before the boy actually scrunches his nose when he sees something he doesn’t like. Which are a lot, so Chanyeol is enjoying this experience a bit too well.

Byun Baekhyun is the boy’s name. He ‘accidentally’ found out when he walked past the boy and ‘accidentally’ read the name written neatly at the cover of his book.

He knows where Baekhyun’s favorite place is. Just like every other bookworm nerd, it’s of course the library. Chanyeol is not one to go to the library to study. He just goes there for sightseeing, or to borrow some books if it’s urgent. Studying is never an urgent thing for him, but finishing homework and passing tests are important, so he doesn’t fail and doesn’t have to join the additional class for low grades, which can prevent him from doing his athletic things. Don’t judge him, you don’t have the right to do it just because he is obsessive towards things he thinks are important in his life.

In conclusion, going to the library to study is not Chanyeol’s hobby at all, but going to the library to sleep and to ogle at his favorite nerdy boy is indeed his hobby. Stalkerish much? Maybe.

He doesn’t have the chance to talk that much to the boy, not that he has the need to. But maybe, all of the days Chanyeol visits the sacred library, this day might be the best one.

He falls asleep in the library. Wait, scratch that. He goes to the library to sleep, yes.

Chanyeol doesn’t know how long he has been asleep on the desk with his bag under his cheek, but he is awaken with the loud blaring sound of his alarm. That’s a short good nap, damn.

The nerdy boy is glaring at him as Chanyeol grabs his phone to stop the alarm tone from ringing any further. He catches the boy seated across him is glaring with such intense stare that he feels a wide grin curl on his mouth.

“What?” He asks, yawning in the middle of the word. It’s so funny and entertaining that the boy is still glaring at him through those round glasses. Chanyeol just wants to tease him more.

“You do know this is a library.” The boy mutters softly, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. Chanyeol snorts from trying to hold his laugh so he won’t be causing anymore noise.

“I do. Everyone does.”

The boy’s eyebrow ticks in pure annoyance and Chanyeol is so close from saying how cute he is.

“And you still slept here.”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Well I did.”

“You know that the library is not a place to sleep?” The boy asks, his cheeks puffed in annoyance. Chanyeol stifles back a wide smile and he tries to appear nonchalant.

“Who knows.”

The boy takes a deep breath, seemingly can’t believe that such words would tumble out of Chanyeol’s mouth. 

“This is _the_ library.” The boy says again, as if trying to tell Chanyeol about something so obvious. And Chanyeol? He grins. 

“Sure, whatever you are saying, shortie.” He murmurs, muffled by his own sudden loud yawn that all he can see on the nerdy boy’s face is nothing but disgust. The nerdy boy is becoming way too cute and Chanyeol is actually losing ideas on how to annoy the boy, but he is glad that he is ‘troublesome’ enough for the boy to pick a fight with.

“What did you just call me? Excuse you, I’m not a sho-”

Chanyeol raises his arm and stares at his empty wrist, “Oops, won’t you look at the time? I’m late for practice. Bye.”

He stands up and the chair screeches loudly against the floor, making lots of heads turn to their direction. Without thinking much about it, Chanyeol walks out of the library with his bag slung over his shoulder. He is not sure what kind of melody he is humming actually but he doesn’t care anyway. He wins again and the last look on the nerdy boy’s face is so priceless.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why he keeps failing this one minor class since last year and it’s embarrassing enough that he has to take repeat class and test for this one again, but the embarrassment he is feeling won’t be able to compete with the surprise.

He is seated at the back of the class and while it’s a fortunate thing for some other students because they might cheat during the quiz, Chanyeol finds himself not caring about passing this quiz at all (well, maybe a bit). There is something more interesting that grabs his attention, which is the presence of the nerd boy in this very same class he is attending.

It’s funny when he thinks again. It’s usually him who is the star, the center of the attention, and it’s usually the girls and boys who are looking at him in awe because of his greatness. This time, it’s the other way around.

Chanyeol feels his lips curling into a grin whenever the nerd boy, Baekhyun, is so quick in filling his quiz paper. While everyone else is struggling to answer even the first question, the nerd boy is already halfway filling the paper with his brilliant answers. That boy is such a quiz bee, Chanyeol thinks as he props his chin up with his palm, grinning like an idiot for the rest of the hour instead of working on his own quiz.

Watching the nerd boy being seriously cute is way more interesting than struggling with his grade. 

Not that the boy knows how much attention Chanyeol invests on him, and that will just remain as a secret.

 

Eventually, Chanyeol passes all of his exams and he is graduating soon. He is still annoying the nerd boy because why not? His time in high school is running out soon and he should have wasted every single second of it by bothering the boy instead of thinking what he wants to be in the future.

His parents ask him about what’s he interested in and Chanyeol is not really sure about it. Maybe he just wants to be a caretaker of little animals? Or maybe a coach? Or a chef? 

 

Nah, he can just think about it more later.

Now… where is the nerd boy? Chanyeol glances here and there to look for the nerd boy Baekhyun but he can barely see him. Maybe still cooped up in the library. Just the thought of that has Chanyeol chuckling like a lovesick idiot. He shakes his head, almost considering the idea of visiting the boy in the library for the last time but then again he decides not too. 

Chanyeol walks out of the school area while holding his diploma, his head filled with only the thought of the nerd boy Baekhyun.

 

*

 

Somewhere in between the search for his identity and his dream, Chanyeol is somehow an adult now, aging quite well like a wine. He is now seated in the position of a chairman (quite shocking) in an international based company of food and goods supplier. Despite of him having quite standard grades during his school period, Chanyeol took his business degree seriously that he finally achieves all of this.

Being in the age of 35, Chanyeol doesn’t know how to stop his parents from asking him about when he is going to settle down. He supposes they are only worried about him growing old each year, celebrating his birthday with some of his close friends and holding a party with his employees, but actually he doesn’t have any thoughts of settling down just yet.

There are still so many things he can do while being single, so Chanyeol just tells his parents that he will settle down when it’s finally the right time. Which is not now.

He also has just established a restaurant chain a few years back and had just opened the 5th restaurant in the center of Gangnam. He feels proud upon staring at the big LED name of the five star restaurant that he has developed together with one of his close friends, Kyungsoo, whom he met back then during college time.

 

“You’re here.”

Chanyeol smiles as he untucks one hand out of his pocket to wave at Kyungsoo.

“I promised you, didn’t I?” He asks, chuckling when Kyungsoo not so subtly rolls his eyes at him.

“You love being in your office. I wouldn’t know if you might cancel the dinner again. This is not the first time, Chanyeol.”

“Hey, I only did that twice,” Chanyeol says in a murmur, his arms crossed in front of his chest in disagreement. Sure, he might have canceled on Kyungsoo twice because of the sudden work but he is still a good friend who would attend to the promise he has made previously.

“I’m just kidding. Come on, you have to try this new recipe. I thought and experimented on it for the whole two months.” Kyungsoo nods his head towards where the kitchen is and Chanyeol shrugs off his blazer suit to avoid getting heated inside the warm place.

Kyungsoo, a good pal he met during college, is one of the closest people who Chanyeol has treasured the most. He and Kyungsoo clicked like best friends for years the moment they met and they keep their friendship for over the years even after they graduated from college. Chanyeol got to help Kyungsoo in establishing this restaurant chains, having this joint business with him. Kyungsoo was a struggling culinary major at that time and Chanyeol didn’t even hesitate to help his friend.

“This is what you made?” Chanyeol asks as he takes a seat in front of the metal kitchen counter, staring at a few plates that Kyungsoo had surely took his time in preparing. Such a hardworking friend he has here.

“Yeah. Try them and give me an honest opinion.”

Chanyeol likes being the first to taste Kyungsoo’s masterpiece. It proves that Kyungsoo trusts him that much and it also proves that their restaurants are going very well. He hopes nothing but the best for Kyungsoo, because he owes him that much. Kyungsoo was and is always here for him, even in his loneliest time.

“I like this one the most. Number one, and this fella the second. The others are good, but not entirely my favorite.” Chanyeol comments, watching Kyungsoo nod his head at his words and taking some notes in his small notepad.

“I should have known that you would favor the spicy one less.”

“You should have known that I’m not capable of taking way too spicy food.” Chanyeol mutters jokingly, and then stopping halfway when his phone beeps from a text. As he glances at the pop up preview on the display, a quite irritated sigh escapes him.

“What’s up?”

“It’s just my mom worrying a bit too much.” He answers, picking his fork back and continuing to eat.

Kyungsoo crosses his arms in front of his chest. “She is just worried about you growing old alone, Chanyeol. You know that.”

“I know. I’m just a bit disappointed in myself that I couldn’t give her what she wants the most, because I haven’t found someone.”

“Are you sure that’s what’s troubling you?” Kyungsoo asks, knowing him all too well. Chanyeol sighs, “Okay. I could never lie to you.”

“So, what is it? Spill, I might help you with some suggestion.”

Chanyeol props his chin on his palm. “I’m not sure. I have everything I need, Kyungsoo. Like, I have time to date and I have money to spend. Everyone is always there for me and I’m thankful of that, my parents, my friends, my employees, you, everyone never disappoints me and you guys take care of me so well.”

“Yes? Is there something wrong with that? Are we overbearing?” Kyungsoo asks as he places a hand over his shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze which Chanyeol appreciates the most.

“No, not overbearing. Well, sometimes you guys indeed are a bit too much of being all over me. I’m no longer a kid, Kyungsoo. I’m a big grown up adult, I make millions daily. I just… well, instead of being taken care of, I want to take care of someone else. Someone who needs my care and comfort, because I have gotten all of those from you guys.”

“Someone to take care? Something like a lover, I guess?” Kyungsoo asks cautiously, in which Chanyeol shakes his head at.

“Not that deep. At least not yet. I mean, uh, I don’t know how to explain it to you, but I just want to take care of someone. I experienced being a lonely young guy and being clueless about life, you were there to witness it, Kyungsoo. I just want to give comfort to someone else, I want to feel like I’m being needed by someone else, I want to be able to help someone.”

Kyungsoo’s frown is deep. “You helped a lot of people, Chanyeol. You helped me.”

“I know, that’s out of the topic, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol fakes a glare at him, but Kyungsoo puts a straight face. “Take yourself out of this topic, you are for another story.”

“Sure, sure.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “So, what you mean is that you want a special someone but not in the special romantic way? Like, a close buddy? A colleague? Or what?”

Chanyeol winces. “If you would prefer to put it that way, then yeah. Maybe.”

Kyungsoo hums, “I’m not really sure of the way you are thinking, but if you want to find someone in that criteria, I suggest you start looking for them.”

“But how? Where do I find someone like that?”

“I don’t know. Use your brain, Chanyeol. You are a chairman of a big company for a reason.”

Chanyeol throws his napkin at him.

 

*

 

Lying awake at night in his way too big king sized bed has Chanyeol’s mind wandering back to the conversation he had with Kyungsoo earlier. He is not sure how to make this idea he has into a reality, but he is dying to do it. He is not sure why he is so adamant in doing this, but he just has to.

With his laptop propped up on his thighs, Chanyeol begins his night surfing the internet for any suggestion. Because for someone who is this old and a chairman of a big company, Chanyeol is surely clueless on some other things related to life and so on.

It’s a fruitless research until it’s nearly one in the morning and Chanyeol decides to halt this for now, because as much as he is still interested in looking for more, he needs some hours of sleep so he could be productive at work. 

 

It takes Chanyeol a whole three days of surfing in the internet until he finally finds … some kind of answer to his question.

He has heard of being a ‘sugar daddy’ of course, but he has never met people who are actually in that kind of lifestyle, nor has he encountered the official application about it. The moment his sleepy eyes land on the application website, his fatigue is washed away and Chanyeol is more awake than when he is in the board meeting.

The whole app only needs your name and age, likes and dislikes, an optional profile photo, a code name, and how willing you are to spend your money. Chanyeol knows this is not the most ideal thing to do, but he is an adult and he can make his own choices. He realizes that even though there are lots of people taking advantages from this kind of relationship and possibly be leeching off his money, some other people might even be doing this for an entirely other reason.

His mouse cursor is hovering over the button of _sign in_ , and Chanyeol clicks on it before he could think twice.

By the end of the night, Chanyeol has joined the app as another possible _sugar daddy_.

 

The journey of finding the right _sugar baby_ is futile. Wait, that sounds so sinful. Chanyeol is actually only looking for someone who is in need of support, be it in emotional or material, because he can attend to both. 

He chats with a few people and truthfully speaking, Chanyeol would prefer to talk to the annoying business investors than to these few people because he doesn’t even know their face or real name, yet they manage to make him feel ill towards them. Maybe he shouldn’t even do this, or maybe he should just find another way to find someone.

The sudden notification pops in his phone and Chanyeol looks at it in disinterest, almost regretting downloading the whole app in the mobile version. All he does is look at his phone now after that and he really starts regretting it.

The little envelope at the corner of his notification panel is telling him that another potential sugar baby has sent him a message. Chanyeol drops a stack of documents down to his desk, deciding to entertain this one person while he can take a breather from work.

From his short experience of getting messages from people in this app, they all started with an alluring, sultry message that they thought might interest him. It caused another reaction from Chanyeol, which is the sudden disinterest at these people. They shouldn’t do it until that extent just because Chanyeol put his job as a ‘Chairman’ in his profile page. Maybe they were a bit too interested in how much money Chanyeol is actually making.

_BabieHyun: Hello, are you busy?_

Chanyeol blinks his eyes, actually pretty surprised at the text he got just a minute ago. A potential sugar baby is concerned about bothering him? That’s new. Chanyeol massages his head, chuckling at how messed up this whole thing is.

_mrpcy: Nope. Are you? He types back._

He doesn’t expect the other to reply back almost immediately but they do and Chanyeol is just here enjoying this whole thing. They barely exchange a few words but it’s already interesting because this stranger is actually polite.

_BabieHyun: If talking to you means being busy, then yes, I am very busy._

A soft laugh bubbles out of his chest and Chanyeol vigorously types back. 

_mrpcy: Then I shouldn’t even disturb you if you are so busy._

_BabieHyun: No, wait! I’m just joking around!!_

Funny, so damn funny that Chanyeol is laughing behind his hand to muffle the noises he makes. Oh dear, he is not going to be bored for a while.

_BabieHyun: Are you still there? Omg, don’t leave me alone!_

_mrpcy: I’m here. Chanyeol quickly types back to tell the stranger that he hasn’t left and that he is pretty much still interested in keeping this conversation with them._

_BabieHyun: Thanks God! I thought I lost you!_

_mrpcy: That was pretty romantic. Where did you learn that sentence from?_

Chanyeol raises his feet up to prop them on his desk, leaning his back deep into the soft leather of his seat. Might as well use this moment to relax. 

_BabieHyun: I didn’t mean it that way!! Omg!_

_mrpcy: I’m just teasing you._

_BabieHyun: You are a meanie-_

_mrpcy: So, are you a girl or a boy?_

_BabieHyun: Excuse you, I’m a man! I’m not a boy anymore, I’m an adult!_

_mrpcy: Of course I know you are an adult. You wouldn’t be allowed to sign up into this app if you are underage._

_BabieHyun: ...that’s right. Sorry-_

Chanyeol’s lips curl up in a wide smile. The stranger, the not-boy-stranger, is so interesting. He sounds pretty childish though.

_BabieHyun: So, you are applying to be a sugar daddy! Is this your first time?_

He ponders whether he should tell the truth to the stranger. But then again, he gets nothing to lose anyway if he tells him.

_mrpcy: Yeah. I suppose this is not your first time?_

_BabieHyun: I… have been in the app for a few years but I haven’t gotten past a few dates with some potential sugar daddies. I never reached the agreement part with them. They were pretty… scary to me, if I have to be honest with you._

_mrpcy: If that’s so, what made you start a conversation with me? Shit, that sounds pretty wrong but Chanyeol doesn’t know how to put it into better words, and he is just curious._

_BabieHyun: I’m not sure? Me and everyone else in this app is certainly intrigued by the label of ‘Chairman’ in your profile._

Chanyeol muses, of course. 

_mrpcy: Are you not afraid that I could be a wrinkly old man trying to lure young pretty boys like you into a trap?_

_BabieHyun: You put your age in your profile too._

Well, that’s true. 

_mrpcy: But I could be faking my age._

_BabieHyun: You are not that old if you are giving me so many questions and reasons. I trust my gut feeling!_

_mrpcy: Sure, sure. Whatever you say._

_BabieHyun: Um, so, you are looking for a sugar baby to spoil?_

_mrpcy: If you put it that way then yes. Are you a willing sugar baby? Wait, why am I asking. Of course you are._

_BabieHyun: I’m a sugar baby looking for a sugar daddy, yes. Do you want to be my sugar daddy?_

Straightforward but Chanyeol likes it. He has been in the business world for quite a long time and businessmen are always straightforward. He likes it when people don’t beat around the bush.

_mrpcy: We will see. I will have to meet you first of all before I make my decision._

_BabieHyun: How are we gonna do this?_

_mrpcy: You tell me. I’m the newbie here._

_BabieHyun: I’m not sure too! The previous men just asked me to meet up straight after they messaged me and I just followed their lead._

_mrpcy: A meet up then. When and where will be you be available for me?_

_BabieHyun: Is next weekend okay? I need to prepare myself and my mental first, I guess._

_mrpcy: Why? You make it sound so bad to meet up with me._

_BabieHyun: That’s not what I meant! I just… haven’t done this whole meeting up for quite some time so I’m just nervous, I think…_

_mrpcy: It’s just going to be a short meet up. I will see if you are worth my attention._

Oops, that makes him sound so arrogant.

_BabieHyun: Sure… daddy._

_mrpcy: Give me the number I can call you at._

_BabieHyun: Uh, I don’t usually give my personal information outside of this app-_

_mrpcy: Oh well, if you say so._

_BabieHyun: But I can make an exception for you. Since you haven’t given me any lewd comments… yet._

_mrpcy: I’m not that kind of man, excuse you._

_BabieHyun: I wouldn’t know! I don’t even know how you sound or how you look!_

_mrpcy: Give me your numbers now so you will be able to hear how I sound then._

The stranger doesn’t give any response right after that and Chanyeol starts to think if he was too pushy? He heaves a sigh and glances at the digital clock by the edge of his desk, finding out that it has been twenty minutes after work hours ended. Maybe he can cut short his working time for today. 

As Chanyeol puts his documents in his drawer, his phone notifies him for a new message from the stranger and somehow, Chanyeol is giddy when he finds out that he receives the man’s number. 

_mrpcy: Nice. I will call you soon after I’m out of my office. Just wait._

_BabieHyun: Okay…_  
The walk out of his building is fast paced and once Chanyeol is safe in his car, he fishes out his phone and goes to click the numbers. His phone dials the numbers for him and Chanyeol calmly puts the device against his ear.

He is close to thinking that the man might not want to answer to his call because the boring dial tone keeps ringing. But after some time, when he is about to end the call altogether, he gets his answer.

_“...hello?”_

Chanyeol stifles a smile, a fist coming up to prop his chin as he listens to the soft voice coming from the other line. 

“Hello. I wanted to make sure that you did not give me a fake number.”

Cue the gasp coming from the other line. _“You don’t sound like an old man at all!”_

“Who says I’m old anyway,” Chanyeol mutters through gritted teeth and he hears a soft sigh from the man. “You are that worried that I might be an old man?”

_“Well, since you mentioned about it, I thought you might be one for real. But now after I heard your voice, I could be relieved again!”_

“You are not afraid that I might fake my voice?” Chanyeol chuckles, finding himself teasing the man and he lets out a soft laugh when he hears another gasp.

_“Is that even possible?”_

“Who knows,” Chanyeol says, “Okay, let’s say that I’m not old and I’m not faking my voice, would you tell me who am I talking to?”

 _“Um,”_ comes the reluctant response from the man. Chanyeol clicks his tongue.

“Oh come on. Are you sure you want me to be your… sugar daddy when you don’t even want to tell me your name? Or a name that I can call you with?”

_“Wait, let me- uh,”_

“Yeah?” Chanyeol leans back on his car seat and waits, patiently waits for the man to give him a name. 

_“Hyun. You can call me Hyun.”_ The man says softly and Chanyeol smiles. 

“Okay. Hyun it is then.”

_“And your name, sir?”_

Chanyeol chuckles at the polite name. “I’m not telling you.”

_“What?!”_

“Not now. I’ve gotta drive back home now, Hyun. I will text you later about the meet up plan after I see my schedule. Just wait for my text and I will tell you my name later when we meet.”

_“That’s not fair! I told you my name-”_

“Part of your name. You haven’t even told me your full name but you got my phone number. Do you know how many people are dying to get my personal number?”

_“That’s not the point!”_

“I will talk to you later, Hyun. Or maybe through texts only. See you soon.” Chanyeol ends the call before the man could utter another word and he lets out a soft open laugh. This is such a weird arrangement but with how fun this is, Chanyeol thinks he might be enjoying this a bit too much.

 

*

 

Sometime in the next week, Chanyeol has sent a message regarding the time and place for his meet up with Hyun. Although he is clueless with how this is going, he is confident that he can be a good date. Well, he doesn’t know how Hyun looks or what Hyun likes, but he is sure that no one would be able to resist a candlelit dinner in a reserved special room in the most prestigious five star restaurant, which is also one that he owns.

Hyun replies to his text with a short, _Okay, I better see you there!_

He is still keeping the fake identity up, it seems. Chanyeol chuckles and puts his phone back down, returning to his work.

As the weekend is nearing, Chanyeol is pondering on how to dress himself up. It feels mostly like going to a blind date, meeting up with a complete stranger that he doesn’t even know the face of, but the only different thing is the type of relationship that they are trying to agree on. Blind date offers you a possible long term romantic relationship, while going to a meet up with his potential sugar baby only offers you… a sugar daddy-baby relationship, that’s it.

Friday night is reaching and Chanyeol rises up from his leather seat when he notices the time, getting ready to drive back home to freshen up for a bit before meeting with Hyun.

He is not sure on how he should be dressed for this occasion but maybe a suit blazer and unbuttoned shirt will do. He should appear as charming as he could, because he is the _Chairman_.

Somewhere along his drive towards the restaurant, Hyun has sent him a text asking of his whereabouts and Chanyeol lets out a soft laugh at the impatient man.

_mrpcy: I’m on my way. Are you there yet?_

_BabieHyun: Yes. How do I make the waitress to let me in?_

_mrpcy: Just tell them that you are Hyun and they will let you in._

_Chanyeol accelerates his driving while he waits for the short pause from Hyun._

_BabieHyun: It’s that easy! How do you do that? I’m already in, by the way!_

_mrpcy: I have my ways. Wait for me, I’m reaching there._

Chanyeol smiles and puts his phone away in order to drive properly. He doesn’t know why but he is really looking forward to this meeting with his potential sugar baby. He hopes that the stranger wouldn’t be bad.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, almost every employee recognizes him immediately and they greet him. That’s a normal thing to happen because even though Chanyeol is the owner of this business chain, he is also always visiting whenever he has the spare time to make sure that his business always serves the best quality.

The branch manager tells him that his guest has been waiting for him in the reserved room and Chanyeol lets a brief smile to grace across his face.

“Thank you. Prepare the meals in a while.” He orders gently and then goes straight with confident steps, getting nearer to the room where Hyun is currently located.

The door is opening silently without any noise, succeeding in not notifying Hyun that Chanyeol has arrived there. Chanyeol stares at the sight of the hunched, small back of Hyun. Nothing but curiosity fills Chanyeol’s whole mind as he takes more steps closer.

Here goes nothing.

He silently lets the man knows that he is already there, finally stopping at the side of the table with the sounds of his shoes against the tiles. Hyun’s head snaps up to him and Chanyeol braces himself with a gentle smile, only to feel himself freezing and his blood stops running when a very familiar face that sometimes still haunts him in his dream is the one welcoming him.

The silence is killing him with every second that passes. Flashes of so many old memories come and go beyond Chanyeol’s very own eyes which are still trained on the man whose face is pale as paper. Nothing but bittersweet feeling overcomes Chanyeol, as this is certainly not someone he expects to meet.

The man rises up from his seat, looking up at Chanyeol still with his beautiful eyes. The silence is broken when Chanyeol clears his throat awkwardly.

“Well, this is unexpected.” Chanyeol breathes out, his head spinning and his heart beating so hard in his rib cage. Who would have thought that he would be seeing someone he hadn’t seen for more than a decade? Wait, scratch that; it’s been 17 years.

The one standing right in front of him still looks exactly the same as the last Chanyeol saw him. He still looks good, cute, just more matured now. Those eyes are still the same; curious, deep, and enchanting. And now those eyes are looking deep into his soul, Chanyeol is afraid his feelings can be read so easily.

“Byun Baekhyun.” The name rolls out of his mouth so easily, so familiar, as if he has been saying it so often. Maybe it’s not entirely wrong.

“I- I, uh,” 

And there goes his voice. Still so soft and nice to hear and Chanyeol thinks he is fucked up for having difficulty moving on.

“I clearly didn’t expect to meet you here… As my _sugar baby_.”

“I, um, I didn’t- uh, didn’t know it was… you.”

The sight of a stuttering mess in front of him is so adorable and Chanyeol feels a lopsided smile tug on the corner of his lips. “So did I.”  
Hyun, or Baekhyun, starts flailing his arms around, a move that shows how nervous and how clueless he is about what he should do in this situation. Chanyeol doesn’t know where this warm feeling of fondness is coming from, but he holds a hand up to signal the man in front of him to stop moving around.

“Sit back down. We can talk about this during the dinner. My employees have been knocking for the past five minutes.” Chanyeol says, then he calls for the waiters to come in to serve them their meals.

Baekhyun glances back through his shoulder, staring at some waiters bringing a cart with their meals. As plates and bowls are served on the table, Chanyeol sits back down and silently watches Baekhyun who is wordlessly and hesitantly sitting down as well.

“Please enjoy the meal,” Chanyeol gestures to all of the meals, his fingers shake a bit at how he is feeling right now. It’s something he doesn’t understand, but he is so amazed that Baekhyun has such a big effect on him. It’s not really nervousness that Chanyeol is feeling, it might be a mixture of excitement and curiosity.

“Uh,” Baekhyun lets out the softest sound, his little squeak sounding even so adorable when he accidentally almost sends the fork down to the floor. Chanyeol stifles a chuckle when Baekhyun looks up at him with a worried look, looking apologetic with his eyes only.

“Don’t be sorry. You can make any kind of fuss here, no one would kick you out.”

Baekhyun sends him a tiny, awkward smile. “H-How, I mean, I don’t know what to say.” He murmurs, indirectly focusing back to the main point of this meetup. Chanyeol lets out a low hum.

“I clearly didn’t expect that you would be the one meeting me here.”

Baekhyun gazes away, his lower lip pointing out in a habitual pout. Chanyeol’s lips tick for a quick smile before he goes to school his expression back to seriousness.

“But I actually don’t mind that it’s you. I’m glad actually.” He says, leaning forward slightly. Baekhyun’s eyes double in size as they look up to meet Chanyeol’s gaze trained on him.

“At least you are not really a stranger to me. And I’m not an old man faking to be a chairman.” He says, giving out a lopsided smile.  
Baekhyun’s cheeks slowly but surely are turning a light shade of pink and he can’t even hold back the urge to smile at Chanyeol’s words.

“That’s- that’s true. Some other people were indeed very old and kinda scary.”

Chanyeol’s smile falls a bit at the mention of other people. How he wishes that Baekhyun doesn’t have to meet anyone else and that Baekhyun doesn’t have to do this. He is genuinely curious and dying to know why Baekhyun is choosing this kind of lifestyle, but he knows it’s not his right to dig about it. Maybe not now, but he hopes he can find out about it later.

“Are you glad that it’s me and not someone else?” He decides to ask because he is curious about how Baekhyun is feeling about this whole arrangement. Fate really does play a trick on them.

Baekhyun gives him a soft nod, also offers him a tiny shy smile. “Yes. Kinda.”

Chanyeol can’t fight the smile and he clears his throat, ignoring the pointed shy stare he gets from Baekhyun. Maybe he is looking a bit too happy and excited about doing this, considering that this is supposed to be his first time indulging in this kind of relationship, but it’s Baekhyun that he is meeting so he supposes that he has the right to be excited about this whole thing.

“Are we doing this then?” He asks again to make it clear. Even though this is not a written contract or anything, Chanyeol is still a business man and he needs the words to be out clear.

Baekhyun’s eyes fleet back to his. “You don’t mind about getting me? I mean- about me being your potential sugar baby? You said this is your first experience so are you sure that you want to choose me to be your first experiment?”

Chanyeol makes a face, “I wouldn’t call it as an experiment, to be honest. I just want to do this. And after meeting you, I’m more than sure that I want to do this to you.”

The man huffs in embarrassment, his hands coming up to palm his heating cheeks. Chanyeol grins widely, showcasing his full teeth which may look a bit weird to some other people, but he really doesn’t care about it.

“Are we really doing this then?” He needs to make sure. He needs to know that Baekhyun wants this as much as he wants this. He really hopes that Baekhyun will say yes because he can’t imagine Baekhyun doing this with other men. Nope, certainly no, he wouldn’t allow it.

Baekhyun doesn’t straightly answer him and Chanyeol’s business brain starts to rack out some ideas to appeal to the man.

“I’m surely new in this whole thing, but I do know what kind of requirement that I have to fulfill.”

Baekhyun’s head lifts up and Chanyeol continues talking when he sees the clear interest in Baekhyun’s gesture.

“I’m going to provide you with any kind of support. You could just tell me about what you want. Material support, mental support, even physical support. I can give it all to you. All you have to do is just be there for me and tell me about anything you want. I mean it, _anything_ , and I will give it to you.”

Baekhyun’s whole face burns at the mention of physical support. Chanyeol doesn’t entirely mean it _that_ way, but if Baekhyun wishes for that, he is not going to deny him for it. Baekhyun can even ask for a car, a palace, an island, Chanyeol would give it all for him.

They are adults nearing their old age, it’s no longer the time for them to be blushing over a mere mention of being physical. Or maybe Baekhyun is still the nerd just like the last time Chanyeol remembered him to be? He doesn’t know, but he intends to find out if it’s still the same Baekhyun.

“What do you say?”

Baekhyun looks up at his question and Chanyeol can see the gears in the man’s head turning around. He takes his time waiting for Baekhyun’s sweet, sweet agreement, and when there is a different flicker in Baekhyun’s eyes, he knows that he has won over him.

“O-okay, I guess. I hope you won’t regret this in the end.” Baekhyun answers with the softest tone ever and Chanyeol feels his heart swoon.

“I would never regret this.”

Baekhyun nods hesitantly at him. That makes Chanyeol chuckle.

“You are still looking like that adorable nerd, by the way.” He says, much to his own surprise because he clearly doesn’t plan to say those words out loud. The look on Baekhyun’s face might be mirroring his, because the man is there narrowing his eyes at him, jokingly of course.

“I’m not a nerd. Stop calling me that! It’s been so many years already.” Baekhyun’s voice is laced with pout and muffled semi-annoyance, almost pulling out a noise of coo from Chanyeol but he holds himself back from embarrassing himself any further.

“You are. You are looking even more adorable. I would believe it in a heartbeat if you tell me that you are eighteen.” He says, tone teasing because he just wants to see that puffed cheeks again.

Baekhyun does exactly that and Chanyeol internally cheers at his good memory.

“Excuse me? I’m thirty three and I’m not at the age to be adorable anymore!”

Chanyeol grins, propping his chin up against his palm. “I know,” he says, “but that won’t stop me from calling you adorable. You are _my_ adorable little nerd.”

Baekhyun makes a gargled sound at the back of his throat, seemingly to be giving up to argue against Chanyeol. He huffs, sending a quick glare at his now _sugar daddy_ , before starting to stuff his mouth with food. Chanyeol chuckles and he shakes his head at how adorable Baekhyun is being. He picks up his own cutleries when in between the food and chomping sounds, the most unclear words came from Baekhyun.

“You are still as hot as before, damn it.”

He shouldn’t be sure that Baekhyun said those words, but Chanyeol notices the major flush on Baekhyun’s face and he is just sure.

Chanyeol meeting his high school crush again? Might be coincidence.

But Chanyeol getting his high school crush as his sugar baby? Definitely fate.

 

*

 

Contacting Baekhyun is the first thing that Chanyeol does early in the morning. After the long dinner last night, Baekhyun refused to be driven home and insisted to take the bus. Chanyeol couldn’t help the disappointment last night but Baekhyun didn’t seem to want Chanyeol driving him back home so he couldn’t do anything about it.

Baekhyun has texted him last night to inform him that he had arrived safely. Chanyeol fell asleep with Baekhyun in his dream.

Saturday should be a day to relax and for a me time, but Chanyeol has another plan and that includes Baekhyun. Maybe he is not supposed to be this excited, but he can’t help it. It feels like he has found another motive to live. As cheesy as it sounds.

Baekhyun doesn’t seem to be awake at the time when Chanyeol sends him a text asking if he is free. Chanyeol goes to shower for a while to enjoy his rare free moment without any disturbance, and when he emerges out of the bathroom, Baekhyun’s reply has been sitting in his inbox for about five minutes already.

_BabieHyun: I just woke up and found your text. I’m free, but why are you asking?_

Chanyeol stifles a smile as he towels his damp hair, another hand typing vigorously on his phone.

_mrpcy: I’m taking you out for a brunch today._

Baekhyun’s next reply comes in within two minutes while Chanyeol is pulling a shirt over his head.

_BabieHyun: Where? I just woke up!_

_mrpcy: Well, get ready! Come to this place, I will be waiting in thirty minutes! [send a location]_

_BabieHyun: What the hell? Thirty minutes are not enough for me to get ready!_

Chanyeol grins when instead of an objection, it’s a whine that he gets. It’s nice to know that Baekhyun doesn’t refuse him or even worse, regret the decision of building this kind of beneficial relationship with him.

_mrpcy: Hurry up and get ready then. I will be waiting there. Bye._

He would prefer to take Baekhyun to the place, but since he doesn’t know where the man lives, Chanyeol has no other choice but to just tell him the place. Baekhyun actually doesn’t have to hurry, it’s all just because Chanyeol can’t wait to see him again.

Imagine meeting your high school crush after so many years again? Chanyeol can relate to that feeling.

 

Chanyeol is so eager that he has been waiting for the whole thirty minutes in the place. He had a sudden rush of adrenaline that he drove straight away to the place right after replying to Baekhyun’s text. Clad in mere shirt and trousers, he is free from the tight dress suit and tie, giving off a relaxed aura.

Baekhyun comes waddling towards him after exactly thirty minutes, cheeks flushed from the cold and looking just so adorable for him. Chanyeol is smiling widely, he is sure it’s kinda creepy but he doesn’t care. 

“You came.” He comments lightly, watching as Baekhyun slips into the seat across him. The place is a comfortable but still high class family restaurant, having private booths for each customers and that’s what Chanyeol really needs. Privacy and comfy.

“Of course. Or you won’t stop bugging me then.” Baekhyun retorts softly in a muffled voice, half of his face is still hidden behind his thick scarf. 

Chanyeol grins. “That’s right.”

“Why did you ask to meet up?” Baekhyun asks then, finally taking off his scarf and putting it down on his lap, his shining, innocent eyes looking up at Chanyeol with such curiosity.

“I just want to take you out. To make this like some kind of a date.”

The slightest blush comes back to cover Baekhyun’s cheeks even after the natural flush from the cold temperature has gone. Chanyeol feels himself winning for being able to give such effect on the man. 

Baekhyun purses his lips. “T-This is not a date… right?”

He shrugs, “Depends. If you want this to be a date, it can be a date. If you just want this to be a mere meet up, then it is.”

The pout on Baekhyun’s mouth while he is thinking is so damn adorable that Chanyeol almost leans across the table to squish the man’s cheeks. He wonders how Baekhyun can give off this adorable aura when he is already thirty three. He is supposed to look old, or mature, but he looks just exactly the same as his high school self. Even cuter now.

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun mutters hesitantly, the blush betraying him. He wants this to be a date, it seems. 

Chanyeol grins, “A date then. Okay, date, what would you like to order? The pancake is delicious, and so does the sandwich. Choose anything that you want to eat, have it all to your heart’s content.”

Baekhyun makes a face at his words, his foot giving Chanyeol an annoyed but joking kick. Chanyeol lifts an eyebrow at him, taking the advantage of having long legs. He uncross his legs and traps Baekhyun’s ankles with his own, keeping the man’s feet still. Baekhyun sends him a betrayed look, the purse of his lips showing that pout again, and Chanyeol lets out a hearty laugh.

With plates of sandwiches and pancakes, as per Chanyeol’s suggestions, in front of them, they dig in without that many words. Chanyeol can feel the stolen glances thrown at him from Baekhyun, because he hasn’t let the man’s legs go from his trap. It feels innocently intimate and just comfortable to be doing this kind of thing with Baekhyun. They are supposed to be awkward, with how many years they didn’t see one another. But with them meeting again under such surprising circumstance and now eating brunch like this, Chanyeol thinks he doesn’t need awkwardness to be here.

“I asked you to come here also to talk about the requirements regarding our relationship, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol announces when they have finished at least half of their brunch.

Baekhyun stops slurping his strawberry smoothie and coughs a bit, seemingly not expecting him to talk all so suddenly.

“Gosh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.” Chanyeol mutters, grabbing a napkin and reaching forward to wipe Baekhyun’s mouth. If the blush on Baekhyun’s face is telling him that it’s embarrassing, Chanyeol chooses not to comment about it.

“N-no, that’s okay…” Baekhyun murmurs, gently leaning away from Chanyeol’s helpful hand, not because he doesn’t like it but because he is too embarrassed to even keep it up. Chanyeol’s lips twitch up into a semi smile.

“Are you okay? Do you want more water?” Chanyeol asks as he reaches for the glass water jug to pour more water for the man, in which Baekhyun refuses with a single wave of his hand.

“I.. I’m okay now. So, uh, what were you saying again?” Baekhyun squeaks.

Chanyeol nods at him, “I’m saying about our requirement if we are really doing _this_ ,” he motions to both of them, “relationship. Do you have anything you want to say first?”

“No, you can go on.” Baekhyun bends his head down, his fingers fiddling with a napkin.

“So, I have told you about the things I will provide to you. Material, mental, and physical. My first rule is that you have to tell me about anything that you want. I will give it to you, so you don’t have to worry about me getting mad. I will give you anything.”

Again, Baekhyun’s face burns at the mention of physical. Chanyeol starts to wonder what’s in the man’s pretty little head.

“My second rule, is to be able to take you out to dates. I need company to spend my time with so I don’t spend my whole day in my office. Everyone around me tells me that it’s not healthy to stay there for hours.”

“It’s not healthy at all.” Baekhyun murmurs with a small pout on his mouth. “You have to take some rest once in a while, you know.”

Chanyeol smiles, “And that’s why I need you to drag me out of my office. Maybe after that, I would prefer spending my time outside than in the four walls of my room.”

Baekhyun gives him a small nod. “Okay then. What else?”

“Next is about time management. Where do you work? What time do you have to go to work and what time do you finish?” Chanyeol asks and he feels like he’s in a business meeting with so many questions he is asking Baekhyun.

“I… I work as a receptionist… in a hotel.” Baekhyun mutters, almost in embarrassment. Chanyeol believes that no matter what your job is, as long as you are doing it with honesty and that you are doing it seriously, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Seeing Baekhyun being so small in front of him after he tells him what he’s work is, Chanyeol feels his first duty is to offer mental support for him.

“Hey, you don’t have to be embarrassed about it.” He mutters, cautiously reaching for Baekhyun’s curled hand around the poor napkin. He puts his hand above the knuckles, waiting if there is a sign of Baekhyun pulling away but when there is no sign of it, Chanyeol closes his palm over Baekhyun’s ball of fist.

“I don’t care what your work is, as long as it’s legal.” He jokes softly and it pulls a tiny smile on Baekhyun’s lips. “You can be a florist and I wouldn’t even mind.”

“Thanks.” Baekhyun whispers, biting down on his lip as he shyly looks up to Chanyeol.

“That’s nothing to thank about. So, what time does your work start and finish?”

“I usually work 5 days in a week in random days. If someone calls in sick, then I will have to be the substitute. So far, I rarely have to work over time and I have at least one day off. I start at 8 every morning and finish around 5.”

Chanyeol smiles widely at how Baekhyun slowly talks more. 

“That’s good to know. My next rule, oh no, it’s actually not a rule but I insist that I can take you to work every once in a while and fetch you after your work finish too.”

Baekhyun’s head snaps up. “But-”

“Hm? You don’t like it?”

“I- It’s not that I don’t like it… Uh, it’s embarrassing. You are just so… rich.”

An eyebrow furrows up and Chanyeol runs his thumb over Baekhyun’s knuckle. “And why is that a problem?”

“Uh… It will be weird… for me to, uh, have you taking me to and fro. It’s just- uh, unfit.”

“Where does this seem unfit? I want to take my sugar baby to work and get him back home after work. Is that wrong?” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun makes a whiny face and raises a hand up, putting it over Chanyeol’s mouth.

“Don’t say it out loud!” He whines, face as red as a tomato.

Chanyeol lets out a gurgled sound of laugh, “No one will be able to hear me, don’t worry. Actually, I don’t mind having people listening to it, so everyone knows you are mine. My sugar baby, I mean.” He adds a fake cough to cover the sudden awkwardness.

Baekhyun scrunches up his whole face. “That’s not funny!”

As Baekhyun takes his hand back, Chanyeol quickly holds it still with a quick move. He grins when Baekhyun blinks up questioningly at him.

“You being my sugar baby is not a funny business, Baekhyun.” He murmurs, before planting a gentle kiss against Baekhyun’s palm.

The redness on Baekhyun is such an entertaining sight to look at.

“S-s-shut up!!!” The stutter coming from Baekhyun is even cuter.

“Okay, okay. I will shut up. You will talk now. Is there anything you would like to add in the agreement?” Chanyeol asks, letting Baekhyun’s two hands go from his touch. Baekhyun leans back to his seat, his face still a pretty flush pink.

“I’m not sure. Am I supposed to add something?”

“If you have something then yes. Maybe you can tell me what you would prefer and what you don’t want me to do. I will listen to you.”  
Baekhyun hums, nipping down on his bottom lip and Chanyeol’s eyes are trained there for a few seconds before then Baekhyun puffs his cheeks.

“I don’t have anything to add yet, so far.”

“Great. Don’t hesitate to tell me anything later. Now, let’s finish our meal before I drive you back home.” He motions to their half eaten brunch.

“What? No,” Baekhyun frowns.

“No? What no?” Chanyeol asks again.

“I… you don’t have to drive me back home. I can go back on my own-”

“I know you can, but I insist. I think I made myself clear that I will insist on driving you anywhere?” Chanyeol lifts a challenging eyebrow. Baekhyun is close to whining out loud, Chanyeol can see it from his face but the man is holding himself back.

“I’m not taking no as an answer, Baekhyun. I’m driving you home, that’s it.” Chanyeol lowers his voice, kinda sorry that he has to use the business tone on Baekhyun but he just wants to spend more time with his sugar baby and taking Baekhyun home would easily let him know where the man is staying at.

“No matter what you say,” Chanyeol says, lifting a palm up to stop Baekhyun from talking back again, “I’m still driving you home. Now, eat.”

Baekhyun struggles to kick him but with how his ankles are still under Chanyeol’s trap, it’s rendered impossible. With a betrayed look, he stuffs his mouth with his remaining sandwich.

“Meanie,” comes the muffled whine.

Chanyeol’s whole face twitches into a smile.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to talk that much as Chanyeol drags him to his car. It’s only a facade actually, because Chanyeol keeps seeing the twitch of a smile coming from the man, which is quickly held back to keep a straight face. Chanyeol grins as he starts the engine and drives away from their brunch place.

“Show me the way to your place.” He says lowly, turning the wheel with one hand while the other one taps onto the dashboard to grab Baekhyun’s attention.

“This must be an expensive car.” Baekhyun comments instead of answering him.

Chanyeol smiles in amusement. “No car is cheap, Baekhyun.”

“You are… actually right.” Baekhyun says in a pouty muffled tone, a bit annoyed that Chanyeol is once again right. Chanyeol laughs as he maneuvers the car easily, smiling at the light air between them.

Baekhyun sits sideways, keeping his eyes on him while giving a shy smile. “And you drive so well.”

Chanyeol shrugs, “Been doing this for years.”

The grin on Baekhyun’s face grows wider, as well as the blush on his cheeks.

“And you are so handsome, by the way.” The tone is light and cheeky, something bordering to a tease, but Chanyeol knows better that Baekhyun is too flustered to even try to tease him. That compliment must be coming from him for real.

“Thanks, I guess? I heard that a lot.” Chanyeol chuckles when Baekhyun makes a face at his response.

“You are telling your sugar baby that a lot of people call you handsome? Not a nice move, mister.” Baekhyun says, acting tough while having his face flushed in shy pink. Chanyeol internally coos at how adorable the man is looking.

“Don’t be jealous. People are just stating the fact. I will only listen to yours, because it’s only yours that matter.” He says cheekily, glancing sideways one second to see that his words have stunned Baekhyun to silence.

“S-shut up,” Baekhyun shyly murmurs, glancing back to the road and avoiding Chanyeol’s obvious stare.

It feels good that Baekhyun wants to start joking around with him. Bit by bit, he can feel Baekhyun opening up to him and that’s a good news.

“So, where do you live again? You tell me now or I’m gonna straight up drive back to my place.”

Baekhyun squeaks and says that he forgot about it, and then starts telling Chanyeol where to turn and where to stop. It takes no more than fifteen minutes until Baekhyun tells him that they have arrived. Chanyeol leans forward against the steering wheel to look up at the building of Baekhyun’s place. Somehow, he finds the place unfit for Baekhyun to stay.

The place is not that big and certainly not clean. It doesn’t look healthy and Chanyeol doesn’t even want to think further.

“You are living here?” He asks, still staring at the semi rundown building.

Baekhyun fiddles with his fingers, “Yeah. Not the best place, but the rent is affordable for me.”

Chanyeol hums silently. Baekhyun starts feeling a bit uncomfortable with the silence so he taps the dashboard to gain Chanyeol’s attention back on him.

“I will be going now. Thanks for the… uh, explanation of your “rules”,” he air-quotes the word, “and for the brunch as well. I really enjoyed it. Uh,”  
Chanyeol smiles, lifting a hand up to pat the side of Baekhyun’s head. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Get back inside now, it’s kinda cold.”

Baekhyun looks stunned with his sudden touch that the man is flushing, head bent down shyly.

“O-okay. Bye.”

“Bye. I will call you again later.” Chanyeol waves when Baekhyun gets down from his car.

After he makes sure that Baekhyun is already secured inside the building, Chanyeol restarts the engine of his car, while making neat plans and calculation in his head.

Attending to Baekhyun’s every need is something he is going to do.

And the first thing will be a home.

 

Texting with Baekhyun has been a new hobby that Chanyeol has adopted nowadays. He is not entirely sure how to do this whole sugary relationship, but Chanyeol thinks he can just develop his own way rather than forcing people’s way on his and Baekhyun’s.

The texts vary from ‘how are you’, to ‘what are you doing’, and to ‘are you thinking of me’ type of texts. It’s fun talking with Baekhyun, and it’s even more fun messing with him because the reaction Baekhyun gives always makes Chanyeol laughing happily in the end.

They haven’t met each other after that last time they had brunch together because Chanyeol has been swamped with the sudden load of work and Baekhyun seems to be taking covers for his sick colleague, according to what Baekhyun has told him.

It takes another Saturday until Chanyeol finally succeeds to drag Baekhyun out of his rundown apartment and takes him out for a lunch date. Baekhyun remains pouting for the whole five minutes in the car, but as Chanyeol offers him a box of candies, the pout disappears and Chanyeol starts to question whether Baekhyun is a kid or a grown up man.

“Don’t tell me you are taking me to that place,” Baekhyun murmurs when he finally realizes where they are heading. Chanyeol smiles innocently, “What do you mean?”

“Chanyeol, o-oh gosh. I’m not dressed properly for such an expensive place!” Baekhyun shrieks when Chanyeol indeed parks in a reserved parking spot of the expensive restaurant for rich people which Baekhyun can only imagine stepping into.

“Yes, we are here. And no, no one’s gonna kick you out of there if you are wondering about it. Now get down because I’m hungry. Come on.” Chanyeol hides a smile as he gets down from the driver seat and jogs to the passenger seat. Acting as a gentleman turns Baekhyun into a blushing mess and it’s such a precious sight.

“I-It’s embarrassing, stop it.” Baekhyun whines, pushing him away with a gentle nudge on his arm. The grin spreading across Chanyeol’s face is way too huge.

He slings an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder to pull him along as they walk away from the parking spot.

The waiter recognizes him almost immediately and leads them to the private room, not saying anything with one gaze from Chanyeol. It’s not the first time that Chanyeol gave a signal to the waiters because he often brought his business partners to here and there, not wanting to appeal that he practically owns the place to lessen the possibility of him being seen as arrogant.

Chanyeol silently thanks the waiter and waits until the man leaves them alone, before he turns his attention back to Baekhyun who is gaping at the place.

“I don’t want to know how you managed to reserve such place in such a short notice.” Baekhyun comments softly and Chanyeol tries to hide his knowing smile.

“Sure, you don’t want to know. Come here and sit.” He pulls a chair out, waiting and watching for the suddenly shy Baekhyun walking closer.

Once he is seated, Chanyeol goes to the opposite side and just stares at Baekhyun.

“You are wearing glasses today.” He says, mentioning the thick framed glasses sitting on top of the other’s nose.  
Baekhyun’s hand instantly comes up to push the glasses back on his nose. “Yes, my eyes are tired wearing the lenses. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Nope, certainly not. I really like seeing your glasses. You look cute, just like before.”

The flush decorating Baekhyun's cheeks is so precious that Chanyeol wants to see it over and over again.

“I’m… not cute.” Baekhyun mutters with a jut of his lips. Chanyeol’s mouth ticks into a small grin.

“Sure, whatever you say.” He sing songs in a challenging tone, waiting if Baekhyun is to say something else but he doesn’t do it, except for blushing.

The door to the private room opens and Kyungsoo waltzes in with his head chef uniform on. Chanyeol internally winces, there goes his plan to stay low. Kyungsoo wouldn’t help in hiding his identity.

Baekhyun is staring up at the chef with his mouth hanging slightly open.

“Chef Do…” He murmurs in awe and Chanyeol feels the slightest pride swelling in his chest, knowing that Kyungsoo really has made his own name big in this field.

“Hello, gentlemen.” Kyungsoo greets, giving Chanyeol a certain look that is full of questions, which Chanyeol pretends to not notice.

“I’m- I’m such a great fan of yours, chef.” Baekhyun mutters, a wide smile slowly spreading across his face.

Kyungsoo offers him a handshake. “Thank you. May I have your name?”

Baekhyun smiles nervously while taking the hand offered to him. “I’m Baekhyun, chef. Oh my gosh, everyone wouldn’t believe it if I tell them that I finally met you!”

Chanyeol narrows his eyes at how much Kyungsoo seems to notice what kind of occasion they are having right now but still chooses to stay here and ruin the moment. Like, doesn’t he know that Chanyeol is in a date right now? Shouldn’t he be a good friend and get away as soon as possible so that Chanyeol can enjoy this?

“Baekhyun. I will remember that name.” Kyungsoo says politely, giving Baekhyun’s hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go. Baekhyun is still staring at him in awe when Kyungsoo turns his gaze back to Chanyeol.

“And you, Mr. Chairman? How are you?” There is a tease in his tone and Chanyeol holds himself back from snarling.

“I’m good. Thanks.”

Baekhyun seems to finally gain his consciousness back and he starts to look back and forth between his idol chef and his sugar daddy.

“You… you know Chef Do, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol parts his mouth to come up with an excuse but Kyungsoo beats him to answer to that question.

“Why, of course. Chairman Park is my sole employer.”

The shock on Baekhyun’s face is so apparent that Chanyeol hisses at Kyungsoo, putting his one leg out from under the table to step on Kyungsoo’s foot. The chef gives him no reaction, eyes still trained on Baekhyun’s shocked face.

“This, this place is yours? You own this place?!” Baekhyun asks, completely taken aback.

Chanyeol pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yes.”

Kyungsoo snorts a soft laugh. “Yes, I don’t know why you are so adamant in keeping it a secret, Chanyeol. But I don’t want your date to be left out to the fact that you are taking him to your biggest investment.”

That sentence alone is enough to send Baekhyun to a complete silence, pinkish blush covering his cheeks.

“Thanks, shithead.” Chanyeol says to Kyungsoo through his gritted teeth, silently hoping that his friend could just get away from here right now.

Kyungsoo sends him a teasing wink. “I will be right back with your meal. For the short while I’m not here, you can have any questions for Mr. Chairman right here, Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol takes a deep breath to calm himself once Kyungsoo is out of the private room. Again, there goes his plan to stay low, it failed.

He looks up, only to find Baekhyun staring at him with an unreadable face.

“Do you have any questions for now?” Chanyeol asks, leaning forward. Baekhyun scratches one spot on his cheek.

“I’m just… curious? As to how did you manage to develop this successful business? I think I’m more curious than surprised. I haven’t heard so many things about you for so long, so I really want to know how that lazyass, sporty, soccer player student could be this successful.” Baekhyun says, offering him a tiny shy smile in which Chanyeol replies with his own.

“I can tell you anything that you want to know. Maybe somewhere more private later? What do you think?”

Baekhyun nods in agreement, his lips curling into a wider smile. “Okay.”

Chanyeol chuckles and reaches a hand forward to caress the man’s head, much to Baekhyun’s embarrassment.

“You are so cute.” He comments, noticing how Baekhyun’s cheeks are puffing round again.

“You are at it again.” Baekhyun murmurs, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I can’t help it. You are so damn cute, I want to keep you in my pocket.” Chanyeol says, laughing when Baekhyun lets out a soft whine.

“Excuse me, gentlemen, but I have to stop your flirting for a moment.” Kyungsoo says all so suddenly, landing two knocks on the door while pushing a cart full of meal with one hand.

Chanyeol makes a face at his friend and he hears Baekhyun’s soft giggles. If making funny and ugly faces can make Baekhyun laugh, oh Chanyeol surely will do it again and again.

 

*

 

Two days later after their lunch date, Chanyeol is suddenly missing the man so damn much that he can’t even concentrate in doing his work. Baekhyun must be working right now, seeing that he hasn’t gotten any text back from the man. Stealing a glance to the digital clock on the edge of his desk, 

Chanyeol decides that he could use a visit to Baekhyun’s workplace. As a surprise, of course.

He told Baekhyun that he would want to take and fetch the man to and from his workplace before, but he has never done it even once. Maybe it’s the right time to start the routine.

Five minutes before it’s twelve noon, Chanyeol grabs his blazer suit and buttons it up, before he walks out of his office with hurried steps. Buying some food for lunch and bringing it to Baekhyun, sounds like a great idea.

Chanyeol drives to one of the nearest restaurants he owns, requesting a complete lunch set for takeaway almost immediately. But then he hesitates. He has never went to Baekhyun’s workplace before so he doesn’t know how many people that would be around the man. 

“Make it a whole twenty set then.” He concludes, “And make it quick.”

That being said, Chanyeol emerges out of the restaurant with twenty complete lunch sets on his backseat a while later. He hopes Baekhyun is still by his spot when he arrives there.

 

True enough, Baekhyun is there standing behind the receptionist counter, looking at him with wide eyes. Chanyeol flashes him a wide gentle smile, one hand holding onto plastic bags of lunch sets, while another hand easily swoops Baekhyun by his middle from across the counter, gently pulling him forward to plant a kiss on his temple. That’s actually an impulsive act, because Chanyeol certainly didn’t plan that at all. The moment he saw Baekhyun wearing his work uniform and looking all neat and clean, he just wanted to smother him with kisses.

“Hey. I missed you.” Chanyeol murmurs, stepping back shortly after, only to find Baekhyun and all the employees gaping at him.

“W-w-what are you doing here?!” Baekhyun whispers lowly, face burning and hands flailing in panic. 

“I decided to visit you and brought lunch for you. I hope you haven’t had any meal just yet. Oh, I brought lunch for your colleagues too, by the way.” He says smoothly, putting the plastic bags onto the marble counter. 

Baekhyun quickly steps out of the receptionist area and grabs him by his arm, silently dragging him away to somewhere more private.

Once they are at the emergency stairs, Chanyeol assumes, Baekhyun glances up to him with his whole face puffing in annoyance.

“What the hell are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell me that you are coming?” He asks with a whine, even giving one soft annoyed hit on Chanyeol’s chest.

Chanyeol grins. “I wanted to surprise you. And I missed you so I wanted to see you, baby.”

Baekhyun’s annoyance is gone but the pout is still there visible on his face. “I.. I didn’t get to reply to your text, I’m sorry. I was busy, our boss was here earlier and I couldn’t-”

“That’s okay, I know you are busy.” Chanyeol mutters, cupping Baekhyun’s whole face with his palms. Baekhyun stares up like an innocent kid, head tilted upwards by the hold of Chanyeol’s big hands.

“I brought you some lunch. Eat well and don’t skip your meal. What time will you be finished today?”

Baekhyun parts his mouth, seemingly to utter some words but decides to stop himself from doing, before answering with, “A-around five. Why?”

Chanyeol grins, “I’m fetching you once you finish your work and then taking you out for a dinner date. What do you say?”

Baekhyun pretends to think, his lips pursing like a duck and Chanyeol laughs at how obvious he is pretending. 

“If you say so,” Baekhyun answers cheekily, grinning afterwards when Chanyeol coos at his face.

“Alright. I will be here before you know it. Now, let’s go back before your colleagues start to think weird things.”

Baekhyun squeaks and runs out of the emergency stairs, heading back to his post.

When Chanyeol is walking out of the building, he hears the faint question of: “Your boyfriend is Chairman Park Chanyeol?!”

That has Chanyeol grinning widely until he reaches his car.

 

The evening he waits for Baekhyun, Chanyeol clearly didn’t expect to have a smiling Baekhyun towering outside of the driver seat of his car and knocking enthusiastically.

Chanyeol goes out of his car to welcome the excited man, giving Baekhyun a swift hug before maneuvering the man to the passenger seat.

“Have you been waiting for long?” Baekhyun asks as soon as Chanyeol is back on the driver’s seat. 

“No, I have just arrived around five minutes ago or so. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes. Where are you taking me tonight?”

“You will see.” Chanyeol even adds a greasy wink to tease but Baekhyun just flushes in shy pink and laughs at his fail attempt to flirt.

 

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun to another one of his successful restaurant, giving off the vibes of successful business man, rich and handsome, and completely out of reach for other people. Seated across him is no other than Baekhyun who is still clad in the white formal dress shirt, out of his tailor blazer suit as it’s currently in Chanyeol’s car.

The slow music accompanying their dinner is a good feat. Their conversation is light and relaxing, and Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun opening up to him more and more as the time passes and also he can feel the man is lowering his guard, slowly letting Chanyeol in.

After the dessert is done, Chanyeol takes Baekhyun back to his car, their elbows locked together courtesy of Baekhyun’s initiative. They laugh about things they talked about earlier during dinner and Chanyeol can’t help himself from staring, and he finds himself falling all over again and again.

He doesn’t straightly drive Baekhyun home, but he drives around the busy night city because Baekhyun had once told him that he doesn't have enough chance to roam the city at night. Chanyeol is willing to give him anything that he wants.

Baekhyun sneaks his head out once he rolls down the window, enjoying the cold night breeze as Chanyeol drives him around. The pure happiness on Baekhyun’s face is what Chanyeol wishes to see everyday and knowing that he might be one of the reasons behind Baekhyun’s smiles, is enough.

“Okay, I think it’s enough. Get back inside.” He says, chuckling when Baekhyun reluctantly has to stop playing with the wind. “I don’t want you to catch a cold. Stay put for now.”

Baekhyun gives him a tiny smile to show that he appreciates his care. Chanyeol puts the heater on blast, because Baekhyun’s face is flushed from the cold and his hair is all tousled.

“You are like a kid.” He comments, laughing when Baekhyun gives him a fake angry huff.

“It’s fun doing that.” Baekhyun mutters, leaning back completely to his seat. Chanyeol hums, taking note of that.

“Okay, let’s get you home now so you can brush your teeth and go to sleep.”

Baekhyun lets out a soft giggle. “I’m not a kid, Chanyeol!”

“I know,” Chanyeol laughs, “but I want you to rest. You have work tomorrow, and so do I.”

He drives the man back to the rundown place and once again Chanyeol is reminded of his plan on looking for a better living place for Baekhyun. Maybe he can start surfing tonight and after he finds a good one, he would soon contact some people for the right arrangement.

The drive back is short because the way to Baekhyun’s place is shorter than they think. 

Chanyeol parks his car in front of Baekhyun’s building, killing the engine for a moment so he can talk a bit to the other. Baekhyun is already staring at him with such beautiful eyes and Chanyeol almost doesn’t want to let him go.

“I had fun today. Thank you so much.” Baekhyun starts even before Chanyeol could even ask him the question.

The biggest smile ever blooms on Chanyeol’s face. “I’m glad to know that.”

“It’s not necessary but I’m really, really glad that you took me out around the city. I really appreciated it.” Baekhyun says silently while fiddling with his fingers.

Chanyeol smiles, lifting a hand up to caress the back of Baekhyun’s head. 

“Tell me if you want to go out and I will take you anytime. I mean it.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks are flushed with the palest pink, while his bottom lip is trapped under his teeth.

“Thank you so much, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol leans over, crossing the gap between them and simply just giving the softest kiss on Baekhyun’s temple.

“Get in and rest for the night. I will see you tomorrow.” He whispers against the side of his forehead, hand still gently holding Baekhyun’s head on the back of it.

Baekhyun is frozen under his touch but then relaxes a bit.

“Okay,” he whispers softly, “thank you. I… I will see you soon then.”

Chanyeol leaves a subtle caress on Baekhyun’s cheek as he draws his hand back, smiling when the man waves his hand at him before climbing down from his car. He watches as Baekhyun silently makes his way into his building and once Chanyeol is sure the man is already safe inside, he starts the engine of his car before slowly driving himself back home; heart full and content.

 

It somehow becomes some kind of a habit that Chanyeol visits Baekhyun at his workplace and brings healthy lunch for him. At first, Baekhyun keeps telling him to stop doing it because not only that he is embarrassed by his sudden appearance, but also because his colleagues keep asking about the famous Chairman Park being his boyfriend.

Chanyeol has laughed it off and ruffles his hair, telling him that anyone could ask any question and he still has the choice to answer it or not. 

And also somehow, Baekhyun is now the one looking forward to his arrival.

 

Other than that, Chanyeol spoils Baekhyun with everything. Mostly food, because he prefers to see a healthy Baekhyun than a thin sickly one. Baekhyun once told him that he would likely get fat one of these days, but Chanyeol shut him up by telling him that he preferred plump Baekhyun. That was enough to make Baekhyun flush and kept his mouth shut.

He also takes Baekhyun out to lots of dates. He has already taken Baekhyun to almost all of his restaurant chains, showing him what he is working on for years and how proud he is to how this whole thing turned out. Baekhyun looks exactly the same at him when he stares around the place; amazed and proud.

 

Chanyeol plans on surprising Baekhyun this weekend. It’s already nine in the morning as he climbs up the stairs to Baekhyun’s apartment, noticing the rotten railing and dusty pavement. He knocks onto the door, his foot tapping to the ground as he waits for Baekhyun to open the door for him.

When no answer comes, he begins to worry that Baekhyun might have left the house to have his own plan. Maybe he should have called first before coming.

The door clicks and Chanyeol’s attention is directed back to where Baekhyun is slowly revealing himself from behind the door. The sight is enough to make Chanyeol grin lopsidedly.

“Hey there. Did I wake you up?” He says, relaxing his weight on one foot while crossing his arms in front of his chest as he waits for Baekhyun to regain his consciousness. It’s not the best choice to open the door with a way bigger t-shirt sliding down on one shoulder and baggy sweatpants which have messy creases. Chanyeol should remind him about it later.

Baekhyun looks up at him with sleepy eyes, doing it for exactly five seconds, before his two eyes spring open so wide that Chanyeol fears for them to fall out of their sockets.

“C-chanyeol?! What are you doing here?” Baekhyun shrieks, suddenly aware of who knocked and what he is wearing, as his hand stealthily pulls his t-shirt up his shoulder. Chanyeol muffles a chuckle behind his throat clearing.

“I’m planning to take you out for a date, but it seems like you are completely not ready for it.”

Baekhyun’s mouth opens and closes for a few times, before he whines and stomps one foot down. “This is not fair- I- I was asleep and you are already this neat and, uh- j-just wait for a while and I can shower for a bit!”

Chanyeol’s lips tick into a smile. “So that means you are inviting me in so I can wait inside?”

Baekhyun looks hesitant about that but he can’t possibly let Chanyeol wait outside so he finally nods his head, his messy hair bobbing. He opens the door wider and lets Chanyeol step inside, squeaking in embarrassment when he realizes the messy tiny living room.

“I- Let me clean up for a bit!” He shrieks, lifting a few pairs of shirt and socks, stuffing them all into his arms before he runs away into a room which Chanyeol can notice as his bedroom. He laughs softly and settles comfortably on the small couch, humming softly to Baekhyun’s loud voice of ‘I’m going to shower for a while!’

He looks around, eyes scanning the place like a hawk. It’s not that bad after he is finally inside, because it’s all Baekhyun’s things and decoration so it feels a bit like home. But still, it’s not good or safe enough for Baekhyun to stay here all alone so Chanyeol starts to calculate certain plans in his head, such as how to convince Baekhyun to move out of here.

Chanyeol goes to snoop around with genuine curiosity but with his eyes only, respecting Baekhyun’s privacy. Curious as to what Baekhyun’s been doing for these past years he hadn’t heard about him. And curious as to how Baekhyun had ended up doing this business. 

He doesn’t want to imagine just how many people Baekhyun had been with because he is going to get angry again for no reason. It’s not like Baekhyun is not allowed to be in any form of relationship with others. Baekhyun is an adult as much as Chanyeol is one. They are at the age where they are old enough to make the decision for their own good. And if this is Baekhyun’s way of living, he clearly doesn’t have a say about it.

He is just going to make sure that he is the _best_ that Baekhyun will ever have.

 

“I’m done! I’m sorry for taking so long!” Baekhyun scrambles out of his bedroom, hair damp and clothed with a nice outfit for an outside date.

Every ambitious thought is gone from Chanyeol’s head and is replaced with how soft he feels as he gives a once over look at how Baekhyun’s dressed.

“You are so damn cute, Baekhyun, my goodness.” He blurts out, grinning lopsidedly. Baekhyun huffs at him, lips jutting out.

“I said stop calling me cute,” he says, his tone laced with a whine that Chanyeol can’t help but to laugh and pull Baekhyun into a swift loose hug.

“I could never stop calling you cute because you are so damn cute.” He murmurs, kissing the top of Baekhyun’s head and smiling when he smells the baby scent coming from him.

Baekhyun whines, one hand comes up to grip onto the front of his shirt as Chanyeol enjoys his chance to reminisce this moment.

“Are you ready to go now?” He asks when he deems it’s enough of hugging Baekhyun (though he will never get enough of doing it).

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun asks softly in a curious tone, his whole head tilted up to look at him.

So damn cute.

Chanyeol grins and he squishes Baekhyun’s cheeks gently.

“Lovely dates, of course.” He says, placing an unexpected kiss on Baekhyun’s temple.

Baekhyun squeaks and Chanyeol laughs at his reaction.

 

He takes Baekhyun out to brunch, giving him the chance to taste the delicious delicacies that has Baekhyun skipping on his seat, the happiest smile evident on his whole face.

The next thing to do is to spoil Baekhyun. Really, he just wants to spoil the man and just give him the best things ever. Clothes, food, gadgets, even movie dates. Chanyeol gives them all.

Baekhyun whines when Chanyeol hands him a newly bought phone, all branded and shining and smothered in real gold. He resists it but Chanyeol insists that he has to take it. No buts. In the end, Baekhyun gives up and accepts it, even making Chanyeol’s contact as his first dial number.

Bags of new clothes sit in the backseat and Chanyeol happily drives Baekhyun around all over the city, taking him to wherever the pouty cute man wishes. It’s Chanyeol’s job to make him happy, because that also makes him happier.

It takes them a long drive through the park that has Baekhyun giggling into his seat while staring at Chanyeol as if he is his world. They bought takeaway meal and just camp in the backseat, stealing bites over their food and just laughing over some silly jokes that Chanyeol watched in some television shows a few weeks ago.

The date ends in the best way. Chanyeol drives back home after getting a kiss on his cheek from a shy but happy Baekhyun.

 

From then on, Chanyeol makes sure to drive Baekhyun to work every single morning and also take him back home after his work is over. Spending every second with Baekhyun is just so precious that Chanyeol’s head is only filled with Baekhyun and Baekhyun only.

He spends almost his everyday with Baekhyun, greeting him with a hug that speaks millions and a kiss to his head that means everything. If Baekhyun was so shy at the beginning, he now knows when to use his cute power on Chanyeol. He is just more open now, more willing to tell Chanyeol what he is thinking and what he wants to do. He is like a whole new person, or maybe this is his true self and that he has been very secretive about his life for the whole time.

Chanyeol thinks, even though Baekhyun is more open now to him, there are still some things that Baekhyun doesn’t wish to share with him. He still respects Baekhyun’s privacy but he can’t deny that he is so curious about it.

So that’s why it shocks him when on one fine day in his flat, Baekhyun comes up with the most surprising suggestion ever.

He once took Baekhyun to his flat about a few months ago (they have been going out to dates for many months that Chanyeol even lost count), and the man couldn’t even close his mouth from how big the place is. Chanyeol had just laughed at his face and squished his cheeks, cooing at how adorable he is. Baekhyun had pouted and pretended to be mad at him, but the facade all ended when Chanyeol tickled him on the couch for the rest of the day.

Now Baekhyun has been more oftenly visiting his flat, more than Chanyeol visits the other’s place. It’s practically everyday now and Chanyeol prefers this more. Not to be that person, but there are a lot more things that they can do here instead of at Baekhyun's own place.  
It’s one sunny noon when Chanyeol is flipping through the channels with Baekhyun settled comfortably on his side. He doesn’t expect Baekhyun to grab onto his t-shirt and tug on it, needing his attention.

The noon is quite warm but he certainly doesn’t think that it could make Baekhyun’s whole face heat up like that. Baekhyun looks like he’s been holding onto his breath, like he is nearly constipated or something.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asks in worry upon finding how flushed Baekhyun’s face is. He reached a hand to touch the side of the man’s face to feel the heat, and Baekhyun’s eyes flicker down from his eyes… to his mouth.

“Baekhyun?”

“I-I,” Baekhyun stutters, his fingers tight around Chanyeol’s t-shirt, “I want… I want to- can I-”

“What’s wrong? What is it that you want, baby?”

Pet name has also been a familiar thing and that simple call usually effects Baekhyun but not this time. Because Baekhyun is whimpering softly.

“Can… can you kiss me please?” Baekhyun has uttered the question in the smallest voice ever and Chanyeol could very well miss it if he didn’t focus enough.

Kiss. That doesn’t really surprise Chanyeol because he has noticed Baekhyun’s habit of staring at him for a long time, gaze trained on his lips. So this is what the baby wants. Chanyeol chuckles happily because Baekhyun finally voices out what he desires, although Chanyeol feels his ears burning up.

“If you want, baby. You could just say so.” He coos, holding onto Baekhyun’s cheeks with his much bigger palms.

Baekhyun meekly whines in embarrassment when Chanyeol easily tilts his head up when the taller man slowly bends down. Their lips meet in the middle of everything and almost immediately, Baekhyun lets out a choked moan mixed with a sigh. Chanyeol smiles.

“How do you want the kiss to be?” He asks when he pulls back slightly, much to Baekhyun’s disagreement, Baekhyun is quick to grip on the front of his shirt with his two small fists.

Baekhyun flushes even redder. “D-deep and long.”

Chanyeol laughs softly, “Sure, as you wish.”

The deep moan coming from Baekhyun’s throat when Chanyeol kisses him again sends weird feelings to the tall man. He has been dying to kiss Baekhyun since like forever and now that the baby is the one asking for it, Chanyeol’s going to give him only the best kisses.

Baekhyun willingly stretches his neck up so Chanyeol can give him the kiss he wants the most, also for Chanyeol to take control. Their lips press for a while before Chanyeol detaches them again, only to test the water but Baekhyun's not liking it.

He goes forward to part his lips open, a silent but clear invitation for Chanyeol to delve into, and he doesn’t waste the opportunity. Chanyeol holds onto the side of Baekhyun’s face while his other hand holds the man still by the back of his neck. Baekhyun has let out a whine, so needy and sounding so submissive.

Chanyeol lets his tongue swipe across the line of Baekhyun’s bottom lip, taking in all the sweetness into his own mouth, before he delves in for an even sweeter taste.

Baekhyun moans lowly, his whole body shaking from how much he wants this. His two fists grip onto Chanyeol’s shirt with such death grips, not even letting go even for a second. He parts his mouth wider, shyly sticking his tongue up to let it meet with Chanyeol’s and the next noise he lets out is the loudest.

Chanyeol towers over the man, taking control and tilting Baekhyun’s head aside to the angle he wants. Baekhyun is making so many gurgled noises, a sign that he is needing more and more.

He swipes his tongue along Baekhyun’s inner cheek, just to tease him. But Baekhyun is whining and just wants to be treated even more. Who is Chanyeol to deny him?

His thumb brushes over the flush on Baekhyun’s cheek. The tenderness of the skin makes Chanyeol hum in appreciation. Baekhyun is such a baby. 

Well, Baekhyun is his baby.

“Mmh,” Baekhyun makes a noise when Chanyeol finally pulls apart, wanting to give the man a moment to breathe.

He feels proud when Baekhyun looks so blown away and just so, so satisfied. He did a good job then.

“Are you okay?” He asks, holding Baekhyun’s cheeks squeezed in his palms. 

Baekhyun lets out the softest giggle ever, sounding like a baby laughing, and that makes Chanyeol’s head spin because that’s so damn cute.

“Yes.” Baekhyun lets out an answer, voice so soft spoken. Chanyeol hums a low, “Good then,” before proceeding to place a chaste kiss over Baekhyun’s well kissed lips. That move alone pulls a hearty giggle from Baekhyun’s mouth and then before they know it, Baekhyun is already leaning up again so Chanyeol can do that again.

Not that Chanyeol’s gonna reject him anyway.

 

***

 

A proposal to kiss was actually an invitation for a deeper kind of relationship for them, because they could barely stop the kisses. It’s just like something natural to do, as if it’s been something they had been pressing down and is now finally being let out freely.

Spending time with Baekhyun is good and kissing Baekhyun is even better.

As much as Chanyeol realizes that he is a sugar daddy for Baekhyun, he can’t stop himself from falling again. It’s not like he has ever stopped having such strong feelings for Baekhyun. He is a lovesick fool, someone who keeps growing old but never has the chance to get over his high school crush.  
Like a badly planned drama plot, Chanyeol ponders if destiny is actually playing with him. If someone knows what kind of relationship he has with Baekhyun, they definitely would call Baekhyun a gold digger, leeching off from Chanyeol’s wealth.

Is it weird that Chanyeol doesn’t even mind spending every single penny on Baekhyun? He has lots of money, he is wealthy enough to buy ten houses in a single night. He has everything, except for someone to take care of. He has always been the perfect little one, being born into a wealthy and loving family, being raised into a perfect man whose steps are being watched by millions of people. He had his rebellious time when he was a teenager but it was rather normal. He slept around a few times when he was reaching the adult age but he knew when to stop.

He has almost everything. He just doesn’t have the place to pour out all the feelings in his chest. He is thankful that everyone loves him and takes care of him, but he wants to be the one to take care of another. He wants to be needed by someone else, in a form of closer mental and physical relationship, than a mere employer and employee relationship. 

He enjoys trying to cook a few recipes he likes to eat, so he deemed it was a perfect chance to help Kyungsoo in starting a restaurant chain. Kyungsoo was and is a very good friend for him ever since their college days, and it was only right to help Kyungsoo in developing the business when the other was struggling with the tight budget. Kyungsoo had been there for him through thick and thin and Chanyeol would always support him in everything.

A few weeks ago, Kyungsoo had told him about how he looks different and happier nowadays and it’s all thanks to Baekhyun. Chanyeol was taken aback, his ears turning a shade redder at the mention of his sugar baby. Kyungsoo has yet to know what kind of relationship he has with Baekhyun and he thinks it’s better to stay this way, or Kyungsoo would be so disappointed in him. Kyungsoo likes Baekhyun a lot and he doesn’t want to ruin that image.

Spending time looking for someone to take care of, Chanyeol certainly did earn his best luck upon finding out that his sugar baby is Baekhyun, the only one that Chanyeol has ever loved and longed for. Taking care of Baekhyun in the term of materialistic things is something so easy. Baekhyun doesn’t ask for so many expensive things, he just needs the daily necessary things that are actually pretty affordable.

But that doesn’t stop Chanyeol from spoiling Baekhyun.

Buying expensive things has become another hobby for Chanyeol. He bought every single thing that he deems beautiful and will fit Baekhyun. Clothes, electronics, meals, holiday trips. He had almost bought a car for Baekhyun as well but Baekhyun shrieked and stopped him before he could even process the payment. Baekhyun was mad at him for half a day because of his impulsive choice and Chanyeol had to kiss him over and over again until he was forgiven.

Baekhyun didn’t want a car. He just wanted to have Chanyeol driving him around and taking him to various places because that would be better.

Finding Baekhyun again was indeed the best thing that has ever happened in Chanyeol’s life because the event turned his life over in a better way.

The better thing is that… Baekhyun needs him as much as he needs the other.

Baekhyun is a whiny, pouty grown up man who is sometimes secretive, but recently has opened himself more and has showed Chanyeol how he really is. He is just a kid at heart, the prettiest when he smiles, and the most beautiful when he is laughing in happiness. He fills the void in Chanyeol’s life, the empty spot that was originally so lonely. He just stays there unmoving, hugging Chanyeol with his little arms and short legs and just being a baby. And that’s enough to make Chanyeol so happy.

A hand holding his makes Chanyeol smile. A kiss on his cheek makes Chanyeol happier. And a smiling Baekhyun being honest to him about what he wishes makes Chanyeol the happiest man ever.

 

“Just change into something comfy while I shower for a bit.” Chanyeol murmurs, kissing Baekhyun on his lips before he heads straight into the bathroom to wash away the tiring day. 

Baekhyun squeaks a soft ‘okay’ and goes to rummage into his walk in closet, tiptoeing to grab the hanger of Chanyeol’s old button white shirt that he likes to wear the most. He strips himself free from his working outfit and settles with it on, sighing into Chanyeol’s bed in fatigue.

Chanyeol takes a short time in showering, then he emerges out of the bathroom while toweling his damp hair. He finds Baekhyun lying sideways on his bed, back facing him, and Chanyeol thinks that his baby might have been asleep. They had a long day at work and they had a hearty meal for dinner so it certainly might have been pretty exhausting.

He disposes the towel away, clad in his pajama pants only while walking straight to his bed.

Baekhyun has grown more comfortable and has spent most of his nights sleeping in Chanyeol’s bed, being cuddled into comfy warmth by Chanyeol’s long arms. They are that comfortable with one another already.

Chanyeol climbs onto the bed, looking over Baekhyun to see if the man is already asleep, but certainly doesn’t expect to find a flush faced Baekhyun with one hand stuck down into his underwear.

This certainly surprised Chanyeol.

Even though the sexual tension has been so thick around them, never once has Baekhyun requested to be taken care of in a physical way and Chanyeol respects it. He just doesn’t expect this at all.

Baekhyun, whimpering in need, face flushed, and so, so needy.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol calls lowly, trying to see if the man is in his right mind because as much as he is affected by this whole scene, he won’t force himself on Baekhyun.

“P-please,” Baekhyun squeaks softly, bottom lip bitten down, “please touch me,”

“Oh, baby, why didn’t you tell me,” Chanyeol coos and he goes to hold on Baekhyun’s hand, pulling it away. Baekhyun lets out a hiccup and even sends a pleading look to Chanyeol’s way.

“I’m… embarrassed.” He whispers, whining when the strain in his underwear is getting uncomfortable.

Chanyeol coos and leans down to kiss him on his temple.

“Do you want me to take care of you?” He asks, in which Baekhyun responds with a nod of his head.

“Use your words, baby. Tell me.”

“P-please,” Baekhyun sobs, his knees bending up for a bit.

Chanyeol nods, “Okay. Let me take it off for you then.”

He shakily reaches for Baekhyun’s underwear and slowly pulls it down the man’s legs. Baekhyun whines, his legs closing but he eventually begs for more.

“Please.” He whispers again and Chanyeol holds onto Baekhyun’s knees to part them open.

There it is, Baekhyun’s erection. Twitching in need.

“How long have you been holding this?” He asks, one hand running down Baekhyun’s thigh to coax him to relax. 

Baekhyun breathes softly, “Since you… you took me to dinner.”

“Oh, baby. It must be so painful,” he says and he gets a nod from Baekhyun, “Let me take care of you then. Do you trust me?”

“Yes, of course,” Baekhyun whispers, then his voice turns into a whine when Chanyeol ever so gently wraps his palm around his cock. His legs tremble and his two eyes open wide.

“C-chanyeol, oh my god, please-”

“Shh. You will feel good soon.” He says, running his palm up and down. Baekhyun’s toes curl against the bed sheet and Chanyeol scoots closer to maintain the body heat.

“Look at you, baby. So pretty for me.”

Baekhyun doesn’t whine at being called pretty. Instead, he moans out, his cock twitches. Chanyeol chuckles dryly, his throat drying.

“What do you feel when I touch you here?” He murmurs, bringing his fingers down to the puckered skin of Baekhyun’s entrance. The man jolts in surprise but he doesn’t shy away.

“Please… daddy.” Baekhyun moans it out, begging weakly under him.

Chanyeol takes a sharp breathe in. “Fuck.”

He leaves the bed for a second to find any kind of lube, anything to make things easier. It doesn’t help that Baekhyun is calling for him to comeback. Chanyeol grabs the handle of the lowest drawer in his closet, hoping that the lube is still there from when he had bought it a few weeks ago. He kinda felt the tension with how often Baekhyun was wriggling on his lap, as if teasing him.

“I’m here, baby. I’m here.” He goes to kiss Baekhyun’s gasping mouth.

The lube is spilled when Chanyeol hastily poured it down his fingers. Baekhyun spreads his legs wide, his eyes trained on where Chanyeol is spreading the lube all over his hand.

A throaty moan leaves the man when Chanyeol runs his fingertips along the puckered entrance. Baekhyun sends him a shaky stare, one that speaks so much need and Chanyeol doesn’t waste anymore time.

He pushes a finger, groaning softly at how tight it feels. Baekhyun’s hips wriggle a bit.

“More, p-please.” He begs in a whisper.

Chanyeol wastes no time in adding another one because Baekhyun is looking too needy to wait. The first few thrusts of his fingers make Baekhyun a crybaby, little droplets of tears falling down. As Chanyeol adds another finger, Baekhyun starts flailing his arms around because it’s too good.

“There, t-there- daddy, please, please!!” He shrieks, whole body trembling and cock spurting precum.

Chanyeol sees how Baekhyun brings his hands to cover his face, too embarrassed to show his needy flushed expression but Chanyeol’s not having it. He grabs onto Baekhyun’s thin wrists in one palm, keeping them tight in his grip while he hammers his fingers into Baekhyun’s sweet spot that has the baby boy shaking in stimulation.

“Da- daddy!!!” Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut, his mouth hanging open with drool trailing down his chin. He tries his best to hide his face into his own shoulder but even that he fails to do so. 

Chanyeol fucks his baby with his fingers in a quick unrelenting pace, curling and uncurling and just abusing that damn spot that has Baekhyun whining in pleasure. 

It takes a little like forever until Baekhyun is finally reaching his orgasm, unraveling and his body arches up in ecstasy. Cum splatters across his chest and he moans out in delight, high pitched and loud. Chanyeol doesn’t even have to touch his cock for the baby boy to come this hard, all whiny and needy and so loud for his own good.

Chanyeol slows his fingers, giving some slowing but hard jabs into Baekhyun's sweet spot and he witnesses how more cum trails down Baekhyun’s cock like a fountain. When he deems that the baby has come quite a lot, he pulls his fingers out and lets go of the wrists he’s been holding for the whole time.

Baekhyun is still wheezing, breathes coming out in little gasps, tears and saliva staining all over his face. Chanyeol brings the two wrists up, kissing the slightly reddish skin.

“Baby,” he calls softly while leaning down to trap the man under his arms, “You alright?”

It takes quite some time for Baekhyun to respond but the smile he gives Chanyeol is the prettiest. Chanyeol coos at him and kisses him all over his face, much to Baekhyun's weak whines about him being sweaty and disgusting.

“You did good.” Chanyeol murmurs while kissing him all over his jaws and neck. Baekhyun hums lowly, still not recovering the energy back on his four limbs.

“Do you want to shower for a bit?” He asks, trying to coax an answer from an already sleepy Baekhyun.

The baby boy whines lowly. “...sleep,”

Chanyeol clicks his tongue. “But you are such a dirty little boy.”

Baekhyun purses his lips in a pout and that can’t stop Chanyeol from kissing those lips again and again. 

“I will just clean you up for a bit then.” Chanyeol mutters, leaving the bed for a moment to get a wet cloth.

As he wipes the man from the cum, sweat, and drool, Baekhyun is already half asleep. The baby is trying so hard to stay awake, as the buzz from his previous orgasm is still felt clearly all over his body.

Chanyeol shakes his head, chuckling at how the whole night turned out and how cute Baekhyun is right now. After he is done cleaning the mess, he puts Baekhyun’s underwear back on and goes to put little kisses all over Baekhyun’s face, watching the man scrunching his nose up, before going back to sleep. A soft laugh leaves Chanyeol’s mouth and he just goes straight to cuddle the death out of Baekhyun just because he can’t resist doing it.

The entirety of the night is spent with Chanyeol watching Baekhyun sleeping and caressing his head, until Chanyeol can’t fight the drowsiness he is feeling and ends up falling asleep with Baekhyun settling against his side.

 

*

 

The first to wake up in the morning is Chanyeol, who feels the heavy sensation on one of his arms. He blinks, trying to chase the sleep away, before realizing that it’s Baekhyun who is hogging his arm as a bolster. He lets out a throaty chuckle.

“Hey,” he murmurs, tugging his arm out of the tight grip but Baekhyun is still deeply asleep just like that. Chanyeol decides to give the baby a moment to sleep, seeing as the time is still quite early.

A sleeping Baekhyun is clearly very different from when he is wide awake. This sleeping form is so silent and calm, so peaceful. Chanyeol smiles and reaches a hand up to ruffle Baekhyun's bed hair, because it just looks so fluffy.

The man stirs up, eyes still closed but Chanyeol knows that he is already waking up. True enough, Baekhyun flips his eyes open in the next minute and gives Chanyeol the cutest lazy smile ever. Chanyeol smiles back and kisses his cheek.

“You are up,” he mutters, pulling Baekhyun along with him until the man is sprawled above his chest. Baekhyun hums lowly, enjoying the little caresses from Chanyeol's hands on his back.

“You slept good? Any pain or discomfort?” Chanyeol asks again and Baekhyun shakes his head no, snuggling even more to Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“I feel good.” He says softly, mewling when Chanyeol massages his waist. The touches are making him powerless and at the same time… turned on.

Chanyeol puts his palms around Baekhyun’s underwear-clad butt. The man whimpers softly at the feeling.

“I couldn’t deny that you were so naughty last night.” Chanyeol whispers into his ear, his palms massages the soft butt gently. Baekhyun whines at that, jutting his ass out to fit more into Chanyeol’s hands but at the same time also starts rutting his front onto Chanyeol’s thigh.

“And now look at you. What are you doing?” Chanyeol asks in amusement, watching the baby boy rubbing his slowly awakening cock on his thigh. He can’t lie that this is also turning him on.

“Feel good, ngh,” Baekhyun mutters, whimpering when Chanyeol slips his hands into the underwear so he can have bare contact.

“Yeah?” Chanyeol starts to grunt when Baekhyun’s obvious erection is digging into his leg.

Baekhyun whines when the palms on his ass spreads them apart, before his underwear is being pulled down to rest under the swell of his ass cheeks. He lifts his head up to beg for more, giving Chanyeol a pleading look.

“What is it? What do you want, baby?” Chanyeol asks, kissing his temple.

Baekhyun closes his eyes for a second and then he softly blurts it out, “Wanna suck your cock, daddy.”

Chanyeol takes a deep breath at how such a pet name is affecting him this big.

“You want to?” He asks again just to make sure. Baekhyun nods on top of his chest, begging silently to be allowed.

“Sure, you can do whatever you want. Anyway you want, baby.”

Baekhyun’s eyes twinkle in a different kind of happiness and he quickly rises himself up from the bed, dragging his underwear down his legs so it won’t disturb him. He climbs down and seats on his knees, with his heels digging into the back of his thighs.

Chanyeol sits up, his breathing starts to get quicker at the thought of Baekhyun getting down for him like this. Baekhyun waits like a good boy he is, eyes wide and begging. Chanyeol can’t even deny what his baby wants.

“Okay, go ahead.” He murmurs, sitting on the bed with his legs apart so Baekhyun can fit in between them.

Baekhyun nods, his hands reaching to Chanyeol’s pajama pants and pulls them down with no hesitation. The semi hard cock bobs up and he looks at it in awe, before he gazes up to look at Chanyeol with such look on his face.

“You are so big,” he whispers, reaching to hold the erection with one hand. Chanyeol groans at the feeling of Baekhyun’s soft little hands wrapping around his cock.

“Baby,” he calls lowly, holding Baekhyun’s head still with a gentle grip around his locks. Baekhyun looks up, his mouth opening and his tongue sticking out to tease the tip of Chanyeol’s cock. The image is sinful, _so fucking dangerous_ , and Chanyeol starts to question if he makes the right decision in letting Baekhyun blow him.

“Mmh,” the baby boy hums softly, his mouth opening wider while he lets the mushroom tip rests on the flat of his tongue. His two little hands are still holding onto the base of Chanyeol’s cock, massaging the shaft in slow movement. 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol calls in a slightly warning tone. Baekhyun even has the decency to giggle before he mutters a muffled ‘alright, daddy’ and then he goes down on Chanyeol’s cock. His mouth envelopes half of it, with his lips stretching so well and his cheeks hollowing in.

Chanyeol throws his head back, groaning at how warm and tight it feels to be inside Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun barely even starts, but the feeling is already so overwhelming. 

The baby boy doesn’t waste anymore time to tease him, going straight to the main thing which is bobbing his head up and down like a fucking pro. Chanyeol curses when Baekhyun moans around the length of his cock, lips stretches thin around the width, and hands caressing the part which he can’t fit into his mouth.

Chanyeol feels Baekhyun’s tongue rubbing against the underside of his cock, while the tip of his cock keeps hitting Baekhyun’s throat. The baby boy seems to be able to take him wholly but Chanyeol wouldn’t force him if he doesn’t want to. He caresses Baekhyun’s head to tell him that he is doing good and Baekhyun looks up at him, giving a pretty eye smile in the midst of giving him a fucking blowjob.

He pulls out when it’s in the middle of the best part and Chanyeol sighs in disappointment, gazing down to see what the little vixen is planning. Baekhyun licks his reddening lips, his saliva coating them, while his two hands rub his remaining saliva coating Chanyeol’s cock.

“You are so big, daddy. I’m going to lose my voice if I take you all in.” He giggles hoarsely, his hands still running up and down along the length. Chanyeol lets out a shaky chuckle, his cock twitching at the imagination of Baekhyun unable to talk after fucking his mouth.

“You don’t have to… force it.” Chanyeol speaks with such difficulty as Baekhyun goes to suck only the tip of his cock. 

“Okay, daddy.” Baekhyun answers cheekily before he then starts digging his tongue into the slit. Chanyeol knows he is so close, so damn close to cum but he doesn’t want to dirty Baekhyun’s face with it.

“Daddy, are you close?” Baekhyun mutters so innocently, in which Chanyeol answers the question with a nod of his head. 

“Please come in my mouth, daddy. I want to have it in my mouth.”

“Fuck.” Chanyeol curses, pushing Baekhyun away slightly while he jacks himself off. Baekhyun waits silently like a damn fucking good boy, his mouth opening up readily while his eyes are trained on how quick Chanyeol’s hand is moving.

Soon enough, Chanyeol is coming and the thick white substance is shooting straight into Baekhyun’s mouth; some even misses and lands on his cheek but Baekhyun doesn’t seem to mind. There are even some trailing down his chin, dripping down so sinfully. Chanyeol breathes out in pleasure, his wrist slowing down as he comes down from his high.

Baekhyun leans forward to lick the remaining cum on the tip of his cock, before he swallows it all down his throat. He wipes the cum on his cheek and chin with his fingers, licking the digits clean as well. And then, he looks up with such innocent looking eyes.

“Did I do well, daddy? I haven’t done it in such a long time.” He asks hoarsely, his teeth nibbling his swollen bottom lip in worry.

Chanyeol regains himself, breathing out softly. He bends down a little to hold onto Baekhyun’s two cheeks in his palm, caressing the flushed skin.

“You did so well, baby. So, so well.” He says with finality in his tone before he tilts Baekhyun’s head up and kisses the baby’s forehead. Baekhyun’s face breaks into a happy smile and then he nods.

“I’m glad!” He shrieks in pure delight, hugging Chanyeol’s waist.

Chanyeol breathes out in disbelief at how different Baekhyun can change from one second to another. It’s really incredible that Baekhyun could be a cute hyper boy and then turn to a sexy seducer just in one second.

“Get back up here, baby. The floor is cold.” He murmurs, pinching Baekhyun’s cheeks gently.

Baekhyun purses his lips. “But looking at you from down here like this makes you look very big, Chanyeol.” He says with a soft giggle. The words make Chanyeol playfully roll his eyes and he helps hoisting Baekhyun up onto the bed, into his lap.

“But I prefer you being here with me.” He says, kissing Baekhyun’s whole face until the little man is groaning out a set of ticklish laughter.

Baekhyun holds a hand to prevent Chanyeol from continuing it, too tired to laugh any longer. “I’m late for work, by the way.”

At the mention of work, Chanyeol’s head snaps so quickly and he hears his neck cracking. True enough, they are late for more than thirty minutes already. Baekhyun is giggling at his reaction, his little hands covering his mouth. Chanyeol narrows his eyes at the man.

“You did it on purpose, didn’t you? You just wanted to skip work.” He says in accusation and then Baekhyun is guffawing out a laugh.

“True! Ah, no, no! No more tickles! I’m tired.” He pouts, then leans his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol coos and runs a hand down along Baekhyun’s back to pat him.

“Okay. We can skip work today. Will it be okay for you?”

“Yes. I rarely took a day off anyway.” Baekhyun mutters then yawning softly. Chanyeol chuckles, “You should go back to sleep. But wait, you should clean up first. You dirty little boy.”

Baekhyun makes a gurgling sound. “No. Too lazy to move.”

Chanyeol brings his hands down to clutch onto Baekhyun’s supposedly bare bottom through the long shirt. The man whimpers when he presses a kiss on the spot behind his ear.

“You want me to clean you up then.” Chanyeol says lowly. Baekhyun whines, struggling to climb away from Chanyeol's lap.

“I-i can do it on my own!” He squeaks and then scrambles away into the bathroom. Chanyeol laughs loudly.

 

Skipping work feels refreshing. Chanyeol rarely does so and it’s actually pretty fun that he is doing it. Moreover with a cuddly Baekhyun, it feels so much better.

“Sleepy?” He asks to the man weighing on his chest. Baekhyun’s face is squished into his collar, cheeks puffy and eyes closing. Chanyeol smiles as he runs his hands along Baekhyun’s head and back.

“Ung,” Baekhyun nods, his fist curling like a little kitten’s paw.

“But are you not hungry? You just had a little bit of cereal earlier.” Chanyeol says amusedly to the yawning Baekhyun. The man shakes his head and just completely snuggles into his neck.

“Later… we eat. I wanna rest,” Baekhyun murmurs, his tone turning weaker on each second. Chanyeol coos at his pouty sleepy lips and can’t hold himself from leaning down to kiss them. Baekhyun smiles without even opening his eyes.

“Sneaky.” He says with a soft giggle, one eye opening to give Chanyeol a teasing look.

Chanyeol shrugs and leans to kiss him again and this time, Baekhyun returns it just as soft as he gives him.

“You know,” Chanyeol starts muttering against the other’s lips, “I think we could just-”

The doorbell rings and Chanyeol looks up, glancing at the clock and wondering who would be visiting him in such early hour.

“Are you expecting anyone?” Baekhyun asks, genuinely curious. Chanyeol shakes his head no because he clearly doesn’t remember inviting anyone to his place.

“Wait here, I will check.”

Chanyeol goes after Baekhyun gives him a nod, heading straight to his door. Whoever it is, he doesn’t appreciate it that his alone time with Baekhyun is bothered-

“Honey! Are you sick? Your assistant told me you took a day off!”

Chanyeol winces when he realizes it’s his mother standing there with a worried look on her face.

“Mom, what are you doing here?”

The woman steps closer, holding his face with her hands. “Are you hurting somewhere? You never skipped any work day. I’m worried, honey.”

“Mom,” he sighs softly, leaning into her hold, “I’m okay. I just want to take a day off. To rest.”

“So you are not hurting anywhere?” She ponders, caressing his face. Chanyeol nods his head, “Yes, I’m perfectly fine.”

“Well that’s good, but you can still enjoy the chicken soup I made for you then.” She declares with a smile before stepping into his place. Chanyeol panics.

“Mom, actually-”

“Oh my,” the old woman gasps, finding a silent Baekhyun sitting cross legged there on the couch, “you didn’t tell me you have company!”  
Chanyeol sighs. “I tried to but you didn’t listen to me.”

Baekhyun scrambles up from the couch, bowing low. “...h-hello, ma’am.”

“You never told me you are seeing someone already!” She lightly hits Chanyeol on his arm, faking an angry face. 

“That’s-”

“What’s your name, dear?” She approaches Baekhyun who is as still as a stone.

Baekhyun’s eyes fleet to Chanyeol and when the man nods his head at him while sighing softly, he whispers a soft, “M-my name is Baekhyun, ma’am.”

“Baekhyun dear, I thought Chanyeol was sick because he rarely took a day off so I visited him here to check on him. But even if he was really sick, I suppose you will be taking care of him, won’t you?”

“I… I- yes, of course I will.” Baekhyun squeaks out his answer, grimacing at the wide smile spreading across the woman’s face.

“You are so precious, son. Now, let’s have some soup. Thankfully I brought quite many. Do you like chicken soup, dear?”  
Baekhyun nods hesitantly, “Y-yes…”

“I will be heading to the kitchen then.” She sing songs and then she leaves the two of them alone, maybe to give them some time to talk.

“Hey,” Chanyeol walks closer once his mother is already into his kitchen, “Sorry about that. I didn’t think that she would be checking up on me.”

“Is- is it okay that I’m here?” Baekhyun whispers softly, looking up with worried eyes.

“Of course. Don’t think otherwise.” Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s torso to pull the man into a hug. He props his chin on top of Baekhyun’s head, softly breathing in the unique scent coming from the other.

Baekhyun grips onto the back of his shirt, stuffing his face into his chest. 

“Boys, come and have some soup,” 

Chanyeol chuckles when Baekhyun flinches in surprise at the sudden call, the impact giving him a dull pain on his chin from Baekhyun’s head bumping into it. He coos at Baekhyun’s soft whining noise and caresses his head.

“Sorry about that,” Baekhyun pouts his lips, looking up at him. Chanyeol shakes his head and leans down to kiss him on his cheek.

“It’s nothing. Come on, my mom makes amazing chicken soup.”

 

Baekhyun gets handed a bowl full of chicken soup that smells so damn good. His mouth is watering and Chanyeol gives him a knowing look, understanding what he must be thinking. He is given a spoon and he smiles to Chanyeol who in return kisses his temple. Chanyeol’s mother is actually watching them and that is enough for Baekhyun to want to hide away.

The first taste of the soup is so good that he can’t resist the need of making a loud noise from it. His eyes are wide open and the woman is staring at him in anticipation, a soft smile playing on her whole face.

“Is it good?” She asks, in which Baekhyun answers with two thumbs up. He can’t lie about taste because it’s so delicious.

“You are such an adorable one, aren’t you!” She giggles softly, gently patting his head. Baekhyun bends his head low while sipping onto the soup with little sips, feeling his face burning in embarrassment. 

Chanyeol stifles a laugh from his side and Baekhyun tries to nudge the man with his elbow, but it doesn’t succeed because Chanyeol avoided it. Instead of a revenge, Chanyeol just leans sideways to kiss him on the cheek.

The woman giggles at that move and Baekhyun feels his whole face burning hot.

 

It’s already evening by the end of her visit, and Baekhyun got lots of hugs and head pats from her. She must find him very adorable or so, because she can’t stop cooing and it’s pretty much embarrassing for a grown up man like him to be treated as if he is a little child. But the act is welcoming so there is nothing that Baekhyun wants to change, honestly.

Once the door is closed after she insists that she can go back on her own instead of Chanyeol driving her back, Baekhyun heaves out a sigh he doesn’t know he is holding. He looks up at Chanyeol and finds the man staring at him with a small smile.

“Did I do well?” He finds himself asking even though he doesn’t know why exactly he questions that.

Chanyeol nods and walks closer to him, opening his arms wide so Baekhyun can easily fall into his embrace.

“You did very well, baby.” Chanyeol says, kissing the crown of his head and he finds himself grinning into the man’s chest.

“Glad to know that,” Baekhyun murmurs, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s waist tightly.

Chanyeol cups his face in his bigger palms, nudging his head up, and he grins up to Chanyeol with a silly face.

“I wanna kiss you so bad,” Chanyeol says before claiming his lips just like how he wants to. Baekhyun mewls softly, his lips following Chanyeol’s examples of nibbling and they just stand there in the middle of the living room, kissing softly and long. He grips onto Chanyeol’s shirt as the taller man holds onto his face dearly, gently guiding his head to the angle that will make the kiss easier.

Baekhyun parts his lips open and Chanyeol slithers his tongue in, tasting every corner and every nook in his mouth that makes him moan out. His breathing pace is starting to get irregular and he clings tightly on Chanyeol, afraid that his spinning head might bring him down to the floor from how weak he feels on his two legs.

Chanyeol draws back and Baekhyun almost follows after his mouth, whining softly when he doesn’t catch it back. The man chuckles and pecks his wet lips, before murmuring, “Get onto the bed, baby. I’m going to spoil you.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know how he finds the energy back on his legs as he lets himself be taken away into the bedroom. Somehow, someway, Chanyeol has the both of them naked in record time and then Baekhyun is suddenly trapped to the bed, under Chanyeol’s longer limbs.

“D-daddy,” he croaks out, whimpering when Chanyeol teases the little pinkish nub on his chest. Chanyeol hums against his skin, kissing his chest gently.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol calls lowly and he answers out with a little moan. “Turn around for me, baby boy.”

He instantly obeys, moving with shaky limbs. Once his face is dumped into the pillow, he feels Chanyeol’s hands pulling onto his hips and keeping them up in the air.

“Gonna eat you out real good.” Chanyeol silently says before delving in between his ass cheeks. 

Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull at how skillful Chanyeol’s tongue is working him open. The first few licks are soft and teasing, wetting his all over puckered rim, but then Chanyeol’s fingers forcefully spreads his butt cheeks apart so he can stuff his whole face in between them. Baekhyun feels nothing but pleasure, he also feels like he is crying, or maybe he really is crying but he doesn’t know anymore.

The tongue sticks into him, in and out, and just tasting him deep and delicious. Once in a while, Chanyeol would pull away and bite on the flesh of his ass, groaning at how soft the flesh is. Baekhyun is choking on his tears, his mouth making loud weird noises from how shaken he is. The whole thing is so good and Chanyeol is treating him so well, so fucking well. He fingered him last night, he let Baekhyun suck and drink his cum, and now he is eating Baekhyun’s ass out. Isn’t Chanyeol the best daddy ever?

“Baekhyun, can you hear me?” Chanyeol is towering his back, hands holding him. Baekhyun shakily takes a deep breath and glances back through his shoulder.

“You alright?” Chanyeol asks again, kissing his tears away. Baekhyun nods, whining at the pain between his legs.

“Daddy- please,” he bends his upper body lower and spreads his bent legs wider.

It’s a clear invitation that he wants to be fucked, that he wants to have a dick inside of him. Chanyeol understands his need and nods his head, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

“I’m going in, okay.”

Baekhyun’s too far gone to even care. He just wants Chanyeol’s cock inside of him, ripping him apart with how big and thick it is, and just filling him with his cum.

“Da- ddy!!!” He cries out when Chanyeol pushes his cock in, girth wide and shaft long, a complete set that sends Baekhyun into cloud nine almost immediately.

His fingers grip onto the pillow, his head spinning in pleasure. Baekhyun moans loudly when Chanyeol starts to gently fuck him with his cock, driving in deeper and deeper and just making him so good. The cock is long and he feels like the tip keeps hitting his lower stomach, sending him tingling feelings.

“Aaah, my g-g-gosh,” his moan is loud and just noisy. Baekhyun hides his whole face into the pillow, feeling the tight grip from Chanyeol on his hips, and the continuous bumps of the man’s hip bones hitting his jiggling ass.

“Baby, you are taking me so damn well.” Chanyeol grabs onto one ass cheek and Baekhyun keens forward, purring softly at the sudden show of dominance. Chanyeol’s big hands running all over his skin, groping his flesh, he just loves the feeling so damn much.

“...daddy, please p-please!!” He begs even though he doesn’t know what he is begging for. All he knows is that he is already dripping to the bed, his cock twitching in need, and he just wants to cum and to be filled with Chanyeol’s cum.

Chanyeol lands a soft hit onto his ass and Baekhyun cries out, the first shoot of his cum spurting out without him realizing it. He hears a chuckle from the man fucking him and he unconsciously tightens himself around Chanyeol’s cock, hearing a hiss from the man.

Then he feels hands lifting him up and Baekhyun moans loudly at how he is now seated on Chanyeol’s cock, causing it to hit his sweet spot so deliciously good. His eyes roll back and his mouth hangs open, with Chanyeol’s hand holding on his chin gently.

“You feeling good, baby?”

Baekhyun nods eagerly, saliva trailing down from his parted mouth. Chanyeol chuckles and pulls him backward towards his chest, before then claiming his parting lips into a messy kiss. Baekhyun breathes heavily into Chanyeol’s mouth, whining at how he wants to kiss the man longer but he is also losing air.

Chanyeol releases his mouth after biting onto his bottom lip to tease him even further. Baekhyun props himself up with his balled fists on the bed, his hips have started to unconsciously move along with Chanyeol’s own hips. Somehow he is riding the man and it brings his orgasm nearer than before.

He feels Chanyeol’s hand creep from under his arm, up through his ribs and caressing his chest, sometimes even flicking his nipples to rile him up. With every tweak on his nipple, Baekhyun jolts up in a hiccup, too sensitive to even hold it back. The man chuckles and does it even more, liking how it’s affecting Baekhyun with cute little reactions. 

The cock drills into Baekhyun in deep, short thrusts because he knows that Chanyeol is just as close as he is. When he feels a hand wrap around his own cock, Baekhyun whimpers loudly, tears streaming down his face and he is just so needy. He is so close to cumming.

“Baby, you are so damn cute.” Chanyeol whispers while panting against his ear, hand still jacking Baekhyun off quickly.

Baekhyun whines, his head thrown back to rest on Chanyeol’s shoulder while his whole body is shaking. His hips move erratically, wanting to get Chanyeol’s cock deeper but at the same time also wanting to fuck the man’s fist.

“Come, Baekhyun. Just come.”

With a low whisper of permission, Baekhyun grips onto Chanyeol’s arms around him, his body stilling as his cock spurts come all over the bed. The twitch is continuous, yet he slumps back weakly. Chanyeol kisses his neck, telling him that he is such a good boy. Baekhyun gives the man a tiny weak smile but then a soft moan erupts from his mouth when Chanyeol unceremoniously comes into him in thick, warm, and much load of semen.

The silence is deafening when it’s over. Only their labored breathing echoes in the whole bedroom. Baekhyun whines when Chanyeol ever so gently lifts him off of his softening cock, actually wishing to be stuffed with it for a longer time. 

Chanyeol chuckles when he makes a face at that, cooing softly at the small pout on Baekhyun’s face. The kiss on the pouty lips is enough to make Baekhyun break into a giggle. 

“Are you okay, baby?” Chanyeol asks hoarsely, helping him lie sideways in the bed. Baekhyun opens his mouth to answer but no voice comes out so he just nods his head. Him losing his voice after getting fucked so good seems to boost Chanyeol’s ego, because the man is now grinning so widely. He kisses all over Baekhyun's face with little wet pecks.

“Look, my cum is dripping out.” Chanyeol mutters lowly, his eyes trained on the white substance spilling out from Baekhyun’s reddish hole.  
Baekhyun whines in embarrassment and covers his face, trying to tuck his legs so he can hide such hideous sight, but he can’t even move his legs that much. Chanyeol laughs and rises up from the bed to retrieve a wet towel. Baekhyun stares at the well built body of the man, silently asking how such endowed and perfect man could exist in this world.

When Chanyeol is back, he gently spreads Baekhyun’s legs apart much to the baby’s embarrassment, and starts cleaning the cum out of him. Baekhyun stuffs his mouth with his fingers to muffle the little noises he makes, as Chanyeol’s fingers work inside him to clean him up. When it’s finally over, Baekhyun is sporting a semi hard on which he tries covering with the messy bed cover. 

“I would suggest to take a bath or a shower, but since you are looking so tired and so well fucked,” Chanyeol whispers with a teasing lilt in his tone, “you should just go and sleep.”

Baekhyun nods obediently. “Cuddle me, daddy?”

Chanyeol grits his teeth at the apparent sight of a cute baby being all jelly after getting a fuck. He goes to lie on the bed, soon having his arms full of a big baby, and Baekhyun’s head resting on his chest. Baekhyun makes a soft noise of contentment and he lands a hand on his baby boy’s bottom, gently gripping it to tease him. When Baekhyun squeaks, he laughs heartily. 

 

The next morning, Chanyeol wakes up alone in bed. The side of the bed still kinda warm and covers still as messy as before. He blinks the sleep away as he drags his palm across the empty side of the bed and wonders where Baekhyun might be at.

As he pulls his loosening sweatpants up his hips once he is out of the bed, Chanyeol notices the light coming from somewhere in the kitchen so he guesses Baekhyun is there.

Chanyeol walks silently to the kitchen and finds bare legs, thighs only half covered with a stolen short, and a pouty Baekhyun fumbling with the button of the electric kettle. The stolen shirt is obviously one that Chanyeol wore yesterday and it just looks so damn cute sitting on Baekhyun’s frail shoulder. Chanyeol can’t help the wide grin spreading across his face.

He walks closer and Baekhyun only notices him a second before he wraps the man in a back hug. 

“What are you doing this early?” Chanyeol asks, leaning sideways to kiss his cheek. Baekhyun huffs softly, still being his cute self. 

“We skipped work yesterday, so we can’t skip again today. And I just want to make some coffee for you but this thing is not working.” He whines and Chanyeol can’t resist the need to laugh.

“Baby, you haven’t plugged the cable yet.” He says silently and hears Baekhyun let out a soft surprised gasp, soon then followed by an embarrassed whine.

“This is so embarrassing.”

Chanyeol squeezes him. “It’s okay. It’s the effort that counts, baby.”

Baekhyun hits the arms surrounding him and that causes another laugh to erupt from Chanyeol’s mouth.

“Good morning, by the way,” Chanyeol says, spinning the baby in his arms and just going straight to kiss the other on the lips. Baekhyun’s pout turns into a shy smile and he is back to biting his lip shyly.

“Morning.”

“You are stealing my shirt.” Chanyeol mentions, his eyes gazing down to the sliver of skin peeking from behind the unbuttoned shirt. His eyes land to the lack of fabric down there and his eyebrows rise.

“And no underwear.”

Baekhyun’s whole face is pinkish and he tries to cross his legs to hide himself. “I- I couldn’t find where you had left my underwear at…”

Chanyeol grins. “That’s okay, I like this better.” He says cheekily before pulling Baekhyun in for a kiss. Baekhyun sighs against his mouth, melting almost immediately and just standing there to let Chanyeol dominates the kiss. He surrenders with every nibble and every lick from Chanyeol, parting his mouth when Chanyeol wants him to, and giving up when the control Chanyeol has on him is too big.

“It would be nice if we can skip work again today.” Chanyeol whispers against his mouth, before going south to his neck. Baekhyun whimpers and throws his head aside.

“Can’t… Need to go… work- today, nghh,” he lets out a breathy noise when Chanyeol unceremoniously drags the shirt down his shoulder, leaving him bare, safe for the shirt barely clinging on his elbows. 

He squeaks when Chanyeol suckles a certain part on his neck that might or might not leave a faint mark. When the man drags his lips lower to his chest, Baekhyun whimpers loudly. 

“You are a sensitive little one, aren’t you.” Chanyeol chuckles, kissing his nipple before taking it into his mouth for a round of gentle suckling. Baekhyun lets out another loud whimper, his eyes closing tight as his fists grip onto Chanyeol’s arms trapping him against the kitchen counter.

The suckling on his chest leaves him breathless and by the time Chanyeol is done abusing his two nipples, he is sporting a massive hard on. He hears Chanyeol laugh softly when the shirt is barely covering his nudity and he doesn’t know where the embarrassment goes to.

“Daddy,” he lets out a hiccup, silently motioning to his twitching cock. “I’m hard, daddy,”

Chanyeol shushes him. “I know, baby. Let me take care of you. Lean back a bit.”

Baekhyun takes a shaky step back until his butt hits the counter, and then Chanyeol easily swipes a hand down to cup his cock. His mouth hangs open at the slow tugs Chanyeol is giving him, the big palm running up and down to bring him soft pleasure. His eyes are filled with unshed tears and Baekhyun tremblingly cries out when his hips stutter, trying to chase for the orgasm by fucking into Chanyeol’s fist.

“Daddy, I’m so close, daddy,” he cries softly, tears staining his cheeks. 

Chanyeol coos and pauses for a moment, not even giving Baekhyun the time to whine because he retracts his hand to pull at his sweatpants just low enough to free his own hard cock. Baekhyun feels his mouth water at the sight of the huge erection bobbing, but he certainly doesn’t have enough time to get down on his knees and suck it even though he really wishes to.

When Chanyeol leans closer to press their cocks together, Baekhyun lets out a dirty choked moan at the apparent sight of their difference. Baekhyun knows he is not that big and he is exactly far from average, but Chanyeol’s cock is a whole different kind of thing. Chanyeol has a long cock, thick and veiny, the mushroom head is wide, the shaft curving perfectly upwards. The little size difference makes Baekhyun want to keen in submission because Chanyeol dominating him and fucking him with that cock? Yes, he certainly wouldn’t mind spreading his legs for this man for a long time. No kidding.

“You wanna come together with me, baby?” Chanyeol asks with a heavy pant, his big palm barely covering their cocks being pressed together. Baekhyun nods his head eagerly, being too turned on to even think any further. Chanyeol kisses his cheek before they fall into a rhythm of them rubbing their cocks together.

Baekhyun can only depend on Chanyeol’s arm holding him and the counter behind him because he is losing the feeling on his legs. Nothing can stop him from being such a needy little one when there is someone who is taking care of him, Chanyeol.

He comes with a repetitive begging of, “Please, please, daddy, can I come, please, daddy, I’m so close, please,” which Chanyeol coos at him and allows him to come right away. Baekhyun whimpers loudly in a high pitched tone, his cock twitching and his cum splattering all over Chanyeol’s fist. The sight and his voice might have been some kind of triggers for Chanyeol, because the man is soon coming as well; their cum mixing and blending.

Baekhyun parts his mouth when Chanyeol retracts his hand, a silent plea that he wants to drink it all. Chanyeol doesn’t want to give him that but he is pouting so the man doesn’t have any choice but to let him taste it. Baekhyun can’t deny that he knows how to use his cuteness against Chanyeol. And he also can’t deny that he is such a cute little bitch for Chanyeol and Chanyeol only.

“Brush your teeth.” Chanyeol told him when he is dragged into the bathroom. Baekhyun sticks his tongue out, teasingly shaking his bare butt in front of Chanyeol’s very own eyes before he quickly locks the bathroom door.

They really need to get ready for work right now.

 

Somehow, it just becomes a whole new routine for them. Waking up in the morning and spending a whole thirty minutes making out, going to work together in the morning, going back home together when work hours end, having dinner together, lazing around with a movie or a game round together, and then having a long, long sex at night. It’s like an old married couple routine, but Chanyeol certainly doesn’t mind it.

The addition of tooth brush, slippers, amount of laundry, cups and plates in the sink, towel hanging, shoes behind the door, keys hung on the wall… Chanyeol certainly likes this.

He once suggested Baekhyun to move out from the place he was staying but Baekhyun refused and the only other way that is more possible is Baekhyun moving in with him. There is no agreement to it, but Baekhyun just slowly moves into his place without the both of them realizing it. The amount of cuddles and soft kisses when they are feeling lazy, they just don’t realize things.

Chanyeol finds himself looking forward to live every day, waking up in the morning to Baekhyun’s sleepy face and kissing his thin lips until he wakes up. A little routine in which Baekhyun helps him around to brew his morning coffee and they kiss goodbye before they start their work. The never ending texts and the long term phone calls when they have time. The short dates they have after work when sometimes they are not yet that tired. The hand holdings, the exchanged little kisses in the dark movie theater, the stolen fries as they munch on the unhealthy fast food.

It’s a bit scary as he thinks about how fast his life changes, how it’s completely different from his boring routine from before. Work and sleep and repeat, that was how it was previously. But now it’s a whole new experience and Chanyeol is looking forward to it.

Baekhyun has become a part of his life that he can’t imagine living without. The largest part is his heart has been taken away by Baekhyun whose smile is so charming, whose laughter is tinkling with pure happiness, and whose existence is now becoming Chanyeol’s whole world.

Despite the moments where they are feeling like horny teenagers and having quick fucks at the backseat of the car or teasing touches in parks while they are outside, something else is always there, lingering at the back of their mind, but no one really tries to talk about it. 

Baekhyun is a permanent part of his life that Chanyeol wouldn’t change for anything else. Something is definitely forming in between them, something more serious than just fooling around.

Maybe it’s time to think about what the future holds for them.

 

*

 

“Hey,” Baekhyun greets as soon as he slips into Chanyeol’s car after his work hour ends. Chanyeol hums distractedly, one hand settled on the steering wheel while the other hand curls around Baekhyun for a loose hug.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks when he notices the somber mood Chanyeol is having. He brings his hands up to cup onto Chanyeol’s face to make sure that man is focusing on him when he answers.

The sigh is soft but Baekhyun hears it. Chanyeol just shrugs. 

“The meeting was kinda messy. There was almost an argument happening and I tried to keep my head cool but that man was so annoying.” Chanyeol mutters in a tone that is kinda annoyed and pouty, making Baekhyun unable to hold back his giggle. Chanyeol being a little pouty kid is actually a new sight to behold. It’s a rare sight to see so Baekhyun can’t help himself from wanting to cuddle the man.

“But was it okay? You didn’t blow up?” Baekhyun asks while giggling. Chanyeol lets out a soft huff but nods his head nonetheless. 

“I did good. No getting mad at some older man.”

“That’s great!” Baekhyun makes a cooing sound, pushing Chanyeol’s cheeks together in a squish. The frown on Chanyeol’s face slowly turns into a sheepish smile, and the both of them ends up giggling like little children.

“Okay, I’m feeling better now. Thank you, baby.” Chanyeol leans forward to kiss Baekhyun on his cheek. Baekhyun just easily turns his head a bit to maintain the simple peck into a lip lock. Chanyeol smiles against his lips and they just kiss for a bit, little teasing nibbles here and there as they are seated in a locked car at the parking lot.

“We should get going, you know.” Chanyeol says, smiling as he draws back to let Baekhyun back to his seat.

Baekhyun looks too immersed in the kiss, his pupils blown and his lips a bit swollen.

“Where are we going anyway?” He asks while wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Chanyeol and his tendency to bite so messily.

“I was supposed to tell you this a while back, but you were distracting me with your sweet lips,” Chanyeol pauses to reach over and wipe the little bit of saliva on the corner of Baekhyun’s lips, before he continues again, “My mom called earlier and she suggested to have dinner together. What do you think?”

Baekhyun meekly squeaks. Chanyeol’s mother has been visiting them a bit more lately and she was just so in love with Baekhyun, he can feel it. She just loves spoiling him. There were a few invitations coming from her a few times, but Baekhyun was too tired with work or that Chanyeol had to get ready for a business trip or that they were currently out of the city for a trip just the two of them, so that they weren’t able to attend to her invitation.

Now that it’s Saturday tomorrow and they have no work, maybe it won’t hurt to entertain it.

“I think we can go to her. It’s been a while since she suggested it. I feel bad to keep rejecting her invitation.”

“Okay. Thanks, baby.” Chanyeol grins, leaning aside to kiss him on his cheek. Baekhyun returns his smile and starts telling about his day at work as Chanyeol drives them away to the restaurant.

 

“Chanyeol! Baekhyun too!” The woman calls out excitedly, her old wrinkled eyes squeezing as she runs to envelope them in a semi group hug. Baekhyun giggles when the woman is kissing him all over his face as if he is a little kid, in which he never minds at all. She treats him as if he is her own child and that for sure wouldn’t be a problem for Baekhyun. He has gotten so much closer to Chanyeol’s mother and that’s because she is so sweet. 

The dinner is so nice and so comfortable. Baekhyun can tell her anything that he is facing in his work, with her listening attentively to his every word. Chanyeol would slip his own comments here and there, and it completely feels like a very warm family dinner. He spends a few hours talking to her and she would let him snuggle to her, just because Baekhyun is indeed a snuggly person.

He doesn’t know when he finally has stopped talking or laughing, because the next thing he knows, they are about to drive back home. Baekhyun promises her another lunch date or a dinner reservation soon because doing this is so much fun.

Chanyeol says nothing during the whole ride back home after they dropped his mother off, and Baekhyun appreciates it because he is kinda tired after talking for hours. The silence is comfortable, there is no trace of awkwardness. Only the soft purr of the engine, the soft music playing lowly from the radio, and Chanyeol’s humming once in a while.

He might be falling asleep for a bit because then he is already in the bed when he wakes up. Chanyeol is there kneeling, taking off his socks and being so sweet. Baekhyun whines softly and tries to tuck his legs up because Chanyeol doesn’t have to do it, but the man catches his ankles and keeps doing it. 

“Do you want to go sleep or shower?” Chanyeol’s soft voice is lulling him back but Baekhyun feels gross so he struggles to say that he wants to clean up before hitting the bed. He is being brought into an embrace, him clinging with his four limbs around Chanyeol’s whole body as the man walks to the bathroom.

Baekhyun smiles lazily when he feels gentle fingers tugging on his outfit, taking them off one by one. Chanyeol chuckles at the face he makes and he gets a soft kiss on his mouth.

“You are like a cat right now, no kidding.” Chanyeol comments, lifting him up again. He squeaks when his toes touch the warm water and he realizes then that they are seated in the tub. A happy sigh escapes from him as he leans his whole weight on Chanyeol who is more than ready to hold on him.

“It was a long day today.” Baekhyun murmurs softly, leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“It was. We should sleep until noon tomorrow.”

Baekhyun smiles and opens his eyes to look at the other. “I love the dinner with your mom today.”

Chanyeol laughs softly. “You talked a lot earlier. More than me.” Then he kisses him on his cheek. Baekhyun puffs his cheeks, “I love talking to your mom. She listens to me better than you do.”

“Hey, why do I feel offended?” Chanyeol fakes an angry tone, in which Baekhyun giggles at. He lifts his hands up to cup on the man’s face.

“I’m just joking! My daddy knows what I need the most, no one else.”

“Oh yeah? Say that again,” Chanyeol says lowly, reaching one hand to grope his thigh. Baekhyun bites his lip shyly.

“Daddy knows what Baekhyunee needs…”

“Do I? Let me guess then. My baby might be needing a round of pampering right now.”

Baekhyun giggles softly. “Daddy knows me the best!”

Chanyeol just laughs and shakes his head, pulling him forward for a kiss. He melts right away, nibbling playfully on Chanyeol’s lips like how he knows the man likes it. When he pulls a groan from Chanyeol, he breaks out into a teasing giggle.

“Baby, I think it’s time for your pampering.” Chanyeol says lowly, his eyes darkening on each second. Baekhyun lets out a soft moan when the man lifts him up, their crotches brushing together.

When he lands on the bed, still dripping water, Chanyeol doesn’t immediately do him like he expects him to. Somehow, the man looks pretty nervous, as if he is hiding something.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun calls, lifting himself up onto his two elbows.

The man shares a tiny smile. “Wait here.” He says before heading to where he previously discarded his suit. He rummages into the pocket and Baekhyun waits there in the middle of the bed, head tilted aside in question.

“I bought this for you. Don’t know when to give it to you but I think I should just give this right now because you are too blown away to even listen to my words.”

Baekhyun puffs his cheeks at the teasing words, but sits up straight on the bed. Chanyeol lifts a medium sized velvet box and opens the lid, showcasing a very beautiful necklace lying in there.

“For you.”

“Oh my god, that’s so beautiful.” Baekhyun gasps, his mouth hanging open. Chanyeol takes it out of the box and lifts it to his eye level. The necklace hangs in front of his face, all white gold, the pendant is a star in an abstract form but still so beautiful nonetheless.

“It will fit you so well,” Chanyeol says, unclasping it and then putting it around his neck. Baekhyun doesn’t know what’s the meaning behind this necklace and why Chanyeol bought it, but he truly appreciates it because it’s so beautiful. And looking absolutely expensive.

“Look at you. My pretty little baby.” Chanyeol coos at him and then leans forward to kiss him. Baekhyun’s eyes fall close again and just like that, he is pulled into a world full of pleasure and temporary blissful happiness. Something is nagging in the back of his head but he keeps ignoring it.

They fumble around in bed for a long time, touching, squeezing, and teasing at all the right places until Baekhyun is rendered boneless and too needy. He is leaking and so, so fucking needy, too far away to realize what he has said.

Chanyeol is certainly enjoying it way too much when he has said, ‘I want to ride daddy,’ and oh, the man is letting him do it. Baekhyun ends up seated on the man’s lap, bouncing like a needy little baby he is while his mouth hangs open with pure pleasure.

It takes a very long time and Baekhyun comes in euphoria when he is so exhausted. He has fallen back to Chanyeol’s chest when the man comes unceremoniously into him, coating his insides with thick ropes of semen.

Baekhyun curls into a ball, Chanyeol’s cock still stuck deep in his ass when he is slowly but steadily falling asleep. He still faintly feels caresses on his head and back, Chanyeol’s hands doing wonders to him. There might be a kiss on his head or cheek, he doesn’t really pay much attention.

Chanyeol is whispering that he is such a good boy, listening to him so well, and Baekhyun lazily smiles at that. He is trying so hard to stay awake but his fatigue is stronger it seems.

“Baekhyun, baby?” There goes the soft call again and Baekhyun forces himself to hum out a response even though he is half listening. He hears his name and that’s his cue to answer.

“Thanks for entertaining my mom today. She looked really happy to meet you.”

Baekhyun hums again, too distracted to even understand the meaning.

“You are such a blessing to me, love.” Chanyeol says again, kissing his head.

Somehow, Baekhyun is more awake than he is before.

“I’m thinking of getting a house with a big garden and a pool for us. I have met with some people who can help me get that. What do you think? Do you want a three storey house or another type?”

Baekhyun pales, the sounds of sirens blaring in his head. The word ‘danger’ keeps repeating.

This is so dangerous. Baekhyun feels like someone has just poured a whole bucket of water on him, cruelly waking him up from the beautiful dream.

“Baekhyun, love? Are you asleep already?”

He doesn’t answer. There is no answer. He can’t even come up with any answer. 

“You seem so tired already. Sleep well, baby.” Chanyeol says, kissing the crown of his head.

Baekhyun is too wide awake to even close his eyes, his previous exhaustion washed away from him.

This is… too much. He can’t handle the danger.

 

*

 

Sometimes, staying in a dream is better than waking up. It’s full of fantasy, happiness radiating all over, no burden, and certainly no expectation. Baekhyun doesn’t know where he did everything wrong. Or maybe, he just chose the wrong way to live.

Expectation. What is it that Chanyeol expects from him? A long term relationship? A serious relationship?

Chanyeol should have known that this is temporary, that what they currently have is only an agreement; a beneficial relation between two people. He gives benefit to Chanyeol and the same goes to himself.

He doesn’t know where, why, when, what, and how that this all turned into something unexpected.

As Baekhyun is waking up from his restless sleep, he doesn’t flip his eyes open immediately. Somehow he just lies there, still curled under the covers, still with Chanyeol’s warm breathing hitting the side of his face, still with his head filled with so many thoughts. He doesn’t know how long he stayed there, but then Chanyeol is waking up and he doesn’t know why he is still pretending to be sleeping.

Chanyeol stirs around, yawning softly, going silent for a moment. Baekhyun holds his breath when the man’s warmth is getting closer, and then a kiss lands on his temple. The covers are pulled higher up his shoulder, the bed dips around, and Chanyeol is entering the bathroom. That’s when Baekhyun opens his eyes, when the bathroom door is closed.

The fluttery feeling is there, his chest is vibrating with something he doesn’t recognize, his head is spinning, and somehow Baekhyun is lost in the maze he created on his own.

Something must be happening. Something has changed and Chanyeol is undoubtedly falling. 

And this is certainly not what Baekhyun wished for. He wants nothing near this. It was supposed to be a fun relationship, Chanyeol spending money on him and him spending his time for the man. Nothing less, nothing more. This is not supposed to happen; Chanyeol is being too serious to think that there is _something_ between them.

Nothing is supposed to happen. 

This is not something Baekhyun wished for.

...Or is it?

 

“Are you not feeling okay?”

Baekhyun flinches in surprise when a hand lands on his temple, Chanyeol’s worried face comes into his view.

“I- I’m okay.” Baekhyun forces the words out of his mouth even though he is feeling far from it.

Chanyeol doesn’t seem to be convinced with his answer but the man decides to let it go, seeing that Baekhyun is not looking all too good and certainly is not in the mood for talking. Which is weird, considering how whiny and talkative Baekhyun is supposed to be.

“Are you hurting somewhere? Baby, talk to me, please?”

Baekhyun lifts his head, his eyes finding a worried Chanyeol, and he feels his chest churn in pain because he is going to be the worst person ever in the world for ever hurting such a kind man like Chanyeol. But then again, nothing of this is supposed to happen. Chanyeol is not supposed to be falling for _him_.

“I’m okay, really. Don’t worry.” He mutters, drinking down the rest of his orange juice. Chanyeol is looking at him with such worry and care in his eyes, and Baekhyun wants to scream to the man to stop that, stop those eyes.

“Alright, if you say so. Just tell me if you don’t feel good, baby.” Chanyeol says, leaning forward to kiss him on his temple. Baekhyun fists the napkin, his knuckles turning white from how tight it is.

“...yeah.” He whispers.

“Come on, let’s get to work.” Chanyeol’s gentle hand curls around his arm, helping him up from the dining chair. Baekhyun doesn’t have the heart to shrug it off because Chanyeol is not the one at fault here.

The whole drive towards his working place is silent, safe for the occasional questions coming from Chanyeol. The man might have felt the uncomfortable atmosphere in the car, stealing glances at him every minute. Baekhyun keeps his gaze out of the window, his head too full to even think.

He gives Chanyeol a half hearted wave of his hand and he goes running out of the car, towards the locker room where he can hide and scream into his hands. This is so messy, the whole thing is so messy and so ruined. He doesn’t know where it goes wrong, but it’s just so… _so wrong_. It’s supposed to be only physical between them. He is supposed to be the leech drinking money from Chanyeol. 

This whole relationship is already wrong from the beginning. Baekhyun should have realized that he should have never agreed to a beneficial relationship with someone he used to know. With a complete stranger, it would be very much easier because dropping the whole agreement won’t hurt that bad. But now it’s Chanyeol. He can’t just leave the man like that. It will hurt Chanyeol so bad and Baekhyun is not that kind of person.

Chanyeol has done everything for him. Paying for him, taking care of him, taking him everywhere he wants, buying him things he wants, giving him the chance to feel this temporary happiness and freedom. Chanyeol doesn’t deserve to be treated that way. 

Maybe it’s time for them to cut it off. Maybe it’s just not working anymore. Maybe this is not supposed to be happening at all in the first place.

Maybe, the temporary happiness really has to stop right here.

 

*

 

“Baekhyun, how’s your day?” Chanyeol asks the moment he gets into the man’s car. Baekhyun gives him a quick short smile and says, “It was fine.”

The man nods awkwardly and Baekhyun thinks this is for the best. Hurting Chanyeol for an hour would be better than hurting Chanyeol later when he is even deeper in this whole mess.

The silence and the lack of suggestion for the dinner plan from Baekhyun makes Chanyeol conclude that they are going straight back home. Baekhyun thinks this might be better. The faster he ends this, the better he will feel. Or so he thinks.

This will be the chance for him to drop it all and to just stop this. Chanyeol deserves so much more than spending his time with someone like Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, baby, wait.” Chanyeol calls urgently right after they get into his place. Baekhyun spins around, his hands shaky as he hides them slightly behind his back.

“Baby, what’s wrong? You have been so silent from this morning. Was it something I said?” Chanyeol asks, stepping closer to take a hold of his face but he takes one step back. The surprise flashing across Chanyeol’s face doesn’t make it hurt any less.

“Chanyeol, I-”

“Was it because of what I said last night? About the house?”

Baekhyun bites down on his tongue. Chanyeol has always been super observant so it won’t take long for the man to notice his discomfort over even the smallest things. 

“Baekhyun, if you thought it’s going too fast, I can always wait, baby. It was all just my own thinking, I was just having my own plan about the house. I just happened to see the advertisement about it and I just imagined things. You don’t have to agree if you don’t want it just yet.”

An almost angry roar escapes out of Baekhyun’s mouth.

“That’s- that’s where the problem lies, Chanyeol. It’s not about ‘going too fast’. It’s also not about ‘waiting’, not about ‘me don’t want it just yet’. It’s not about all those, Chanyeol!!” He raises his voice, his lips trembling.

The questioning stare on Chanyeol’s face is looking so sad.

“Then what is it about?”

“It’s not ‘me don’t want it just yet’,” he repeats softly, “but it’s because I _never_ want it.”

Chanyeol is rendered speechless for a moment, before the man tries to catch the meaning.

“Baekhyun, what do you mean? I don’t understand.”

“Yes, you understand, Chanyeol. You are smart, you are a chairman of your own business, you are a grown up man. You are supposed to understand that there is nothing between us!!!”

There he said it. Boom, the bomb is dropped. The look on Chanyeol’s face is a mix of shock and sorrow. Baekhyun doesn’t feel good about it. He doesn’t feel good about hurting Chanyeol’s feeling.

“Nothing? You said it’s nothing?” Chanyeol asks in disbelief. “Baekhyun, I thought you know that I’m serious about this!!”

Baekhyun groans in desperation, “And I thought you know that you are not supposed to be in this position, Chanyeol! You are not supposed to be serious about this! You are not supposed to be thinking, to be planning a future that includes me in it!”

“This is not a joke, Baekhyun! Do you think I’m playing, I’m joking, is that what you think?”

“You are not joking and that’s what I’m afraid of!”

The breathless laugh from Chanyeol is so hollow. Baekhyun feels the tears forming in his eyes. Tears of exhaustion and desperation. He is desperate for Chanyeol to understand that nothing will come out good from this. He knows that he is hurting Chanyeol by doing this but there is no other way out. They have been in this fantasy for too long.

“Baekhyun, I don’t know what changed your mind in a night but-”

“My mind didn’t change over a night, Chanyeol. You know what we started as. You are supposed to supply me with money, aren’t you? And I’m supposed to be in a position where I’m just a tool for you to use for your entertainment, for you to spend your money on, and I should be the leech drying your money till you have nothing left-”

“You said it yourself,” Chanyeol cuts him off, “that you _should_ be that. Does it mean that you are not it? That you are actually feeling something for me?”

Baekhyun rubs his face with both hands, at loss for words with how smart yet so slow Chanyeol is. His breath hitches when Chanyeol holds onto both of his wrists, keeping them tight in his grip. The man is way closer than before.

“Tell me you don’t have any feelings for me, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s eyes are red, they look so tired and sad that Baekhyun feels the slightest need to hug the man.

 _I don’t have anything for you_. Baekhyun so badly wants to say it, but somehow his mouth is locked shut. There is bile in his throat, making it harder to eventually talk properly. Chanyeol sends him a pleading stare, while stepping closer to his personal space and Baekhyun can’t find himself leaning away.

The softest kiss is placed on his trembling lips and Baekhyun lets out a weak, sad whimper. Chanyeol kisses him, it should be as sweet as usual; but it just tastes bitter. 

“N-no, Chanyeol-”

“Why can’t you just see what I mean, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol blurts out softly, a single tear trails across his face. 

Baekhyun’s mouth stutters a word because making Chanyeol cry certainly is not in his plan. His hand shakes as he lifts it up without realizing it, his knuckles wiping the unshed tears away.

“I don’t deserve your tears, Chanyeol. Don’t cry for me,”

“How could I not cry for you?” Chanyeol sobs softly, “I want you, Baekhyun. This is not a phase, nothing temporary, I don’t care if you want all my money. I just want to love you. Why can’t I do that?”

The words make Baekhyun cry, tears of desperation coming like fountain. “Because that’s not part of the agreement, Chanyeol. You tripped into the mess I created and now I just had to make sure that you realize it. I’m not someone you want to keep in a permanent future plan. I’m not that person.”  
“But I really want you.” Chanyeol’s whole face scrunches up as his hands go to hold onto Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun shakes his head, “I’m not the right one. We are supposed to be strangers. Who are we, Chanyeol? You don’t even know me-”

“Then let me know you better. I want you in my life, Baekhyun. Don’t push me away like a stranger would.”

“Please. I beg you, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun lets out a hiccup. 

Chanyeol goes to kiss him again, both of them crying silently in desperation. Something just doesn’t add up here, Chanyeol just can’t accept the vague reasons Baekhyun gives him.

“I can wait if you want me to. I can wait until you sort your mind. I can wait until you decide to come back to me. I can do all of that, Baekhyun. I promise you.” Chanyeol whispers against his trembling lips.

Baekhyun shakes his head as he forces himself out of Chanyeol’s arms. The warmth is gone and he feels so cold. The distance between them is getting wider. The end is getting closer.

“I’m sorry but this should end here, Chanyeol. It was the happiest moment in my life but we just can’t keep going on like this.”

Maybe it’s for the best. Baekhyun is still not that fully convinced that he is doing the right thing, but he keeps convincing himself that this _might be the best solution_. As he walks away from Chanyeol who is oddly cooperative in letting him go, Baekhyun hears the shatter of his heart in every step he takes. Maybe until he is out of Chanyeol’s life, he has no heart left.

“High school.” Chanyeol’s voice stops him for a second. Baekhyun doesn’t dare to turn around, in fear that he might crumble down and run back for the man.

“During high school, I had the biggest crush on you,” Chanyeol admits softly, accompanied with the soft sounds of his sniffles, “I just didn’t think it would continue so I just made sure that I made some kind of silly conversation with you daily. Somehow, you reappeared in my life and I’m determined to make it right. But it’s futile. I’m never the one to fill your heart, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun is shocked to hear that but his stubbornness is just too big. He just swallows the bile in his throat and walks out of the place, hoping that it will be the right thing to do to end it.

By the end of the day, Baekhyun goes back to his empty and cold place, all alone, crying himself to sleep and getting a dream of Chanyeol’s crying face.

 

*

 

Staying all by himself feels so foreign for Baekhyun. The place used to be his only sanctuary, to be the one and only roof that could cover his head over blazing sun and cold rain. But now, it’s just a mere foreign spot, making him feel out of place in a space that he used to call home. 

_You know where you feel at home the most is_. The voice in his head tells him, stubbornly, and Baekhyun shakes his head to stop thinking that. It’s not the right place for him and he doesn’t have the right to even hope for something that he doesn’t deserve.

Somehow, he just avoids Chanyeol altogether. He ignores the texts and the missed calls, acting as if he has always been alone from the very beginning. As if he hadn’t left Chanyeol all alone with hurtful words.

Indeed, even though Chanyeol is supposed to be the one he hurt, Baekhyun ends up hurting himself more. It’s turning back to him, all the words he had spoken to Chanyeol are now echoing in his head, making him even more miserable than he already is.

Questions are starting to form in his head. Did he really mean to tell Chanyeol off? Or was it because he was too hung up on the possibility of staying for one person? Was it because he was too hung upon the strict rule he had made for himself about keeping it all business and professional? 

Why did he join this sugary business again? He ponders.

He was just lonely. Life was hard before, his parents were poor and old, he was alone in the big city, he just needed company, and he needed the money to survive. Being a sugarbaby was the only way he could even think back then. He could earn money in a quick way, if the sugar daddy was kind then he wouldn’t have to be worried. If the sugar daddy was a suspicious one, he had to keep his guard all the time. Baekhyun was a shy little one and most people liked him for being their ‘ideal type’ of boy.

The money was great, but the experiences were not. Some men were just not to his liking, plus he didn’t really know how to please some men so he started to limit himself from accepting offers. He thought of stopping but then money was tight again and he had no other choice but to keep this side job of his.

He was pretty much shocked when Chanyeol turned up to be his new partner. The last memory he had about Chanyeol was kinda so so. The young Chanyeol in high school was just another popular kid whose character irked Baekhyun. They argued a lot during school, mostly in the library because Baekhyun stayed a lot in the library being a bookworm and Chanyeol was always sleeping there. That was how far he knew Chanyeol.

He didn’t know about any Chanyeol’s crush on him. He was a wallflower and he barely had any close friends at that time. He didn’t know Chanyeol that well other than his name, so it definitely took him aback when Chanyeol told him he had a crush on him during their high school.

If he is a romanticist, he would think that this is somehow fate. Him meeting Chanyeol again after so many years and ending up in a tangled mess. And catching unwanted feelings.

 _Feelings_.

Baekhyun’s eyes flip open when the word repeats in his head. Feelings, really? Who caught unwanted feelings? Chanyeol only? Or Baekhyun also?  
Maybe somehow he is too hard headed to admit that he also had caught the feeling, too strict with the rule he created for himself. Nothing is holding him back, but his stupid self keeps telling him to stick to the life rule he has.

It’s already too late anyway to go crawling back to Chanyeol even if he indeed has feelings for the man. Chanyeol must hate him now.  
It’s still ‘if he has feelings’.

Baekhyun doesn’t have that feelings anyway.

 

Finding a bouquet of flowers in front of his door is not something Baekhyun expects by the time he is about to leave for work. Sure, he expects the numerous texts and calls, but not this. He certainly doesn’t expect Chanyeol to be this determined, even after all he had done to the man.

The flowers are beautiful and Baekhyun shouldn’t even feel happy getting them, but he can’t help the sad smile across his face. Chanyeol is still as sweet as before, giving him the softest words written on the small card tucked in the bouquet. Baekhyun brings the bouquet inside and puts it gently in his room. He can deal with his head later.

Chanyeol doesn’t come to meet him or anything. With the man’s character, somehow Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol is giving him the space he needs. He doesn’t come barging into his apartment, he doesn’t force his way on Baekhyun, but he leaves little traces that show that he still cares for Baekhyun. And that hurts more because Chanyeol seems like he is still trying to fool himself.

Lunch sets come continuously to his workplace. Baekhyun shares an awkward smile to his colleagues when they ask him to relay their thanks to his ‘super handsome boyfriend’. He can’t possibly say anything to deny that because people don’t know about the whole story, and because Baekhyun silently treasures the little hints Chanyeol leaves for him.

Chanyeol doesn’t hate him. That’s for sure. Chanyeol tells him in his little notes that he understands that Baekhyun needs time and space, that he will wait until he is ready, and that he is so _deeply in love_ with him. 

He still gets money supply in his bank account in the next few days. Chanyeol has sent him a text to explain that he doesn’t consider him as his sugar baby anymore, and that he gives him money because he is worried about him. Baekhyun didn’t take anything with him the day he left Chanyeol’s house. The man he had so cruelly left is actually worried about his well being. 

Little things are being sent to him in the next few days and a week passes in a blink of an eye. As the second week rolls in, Baekhyun doesn’t know how long he is going to keep all this.

Chanyeol has started to leave voice messages to him, asking how he’s doing, telling him about his long day at work, and telling him that his mother misses him. Baekhyun lies there in his cold bed, curled into a ball under the thin covers, and listens to Chanyeol’s low voice until he is lulled into his dreamless sleep, eyes swollen and heavy from his tears.

He misses Chanyeol so tremendously. He misses him so much that he thinks he could run back to him if the man would ever appear in front of him. Baekhyun asks himself why he is so weak against Chanyeol. So many questions run in his head and Baekhyun would be a fool if he doesn’t hear the obvious answer his mind tells him.

 _It’s love_.

Baekhyun can’t help but scroll along the texts Chanyeol had sent him, ignoring the fact that the man can see that he is reading them. Chanyeol sent them to him so he has the right to know what the man is telling him in those short words.

Sadly, doing it makes him miss the man even more, makes his heart clench in pain at the thought of unable to hear the words of affection from the man. 

He misses Chanyeol so terribly. 

 

Two weeks into the bad separation that leaves him with sleepless nights, Baekhyun finds himself seated alone to drink. The sorrow he feels is unbearable that he is indulging himself in light alcohol just to make himself forget for a short moment. The pain is there, the longing is too big. Baekhyun downs the alcohol until the last drop, sighing into the cold dark night.

He is not drunk, he is still perfectly aware of his surrounding, he has a good view. But he certainly doesn’t think it’s his imagination when he finds Chanyeol standing there in front of his door. The man still looks as good as before. Baekhyun wills himself to keep his legs still, he doesn’t have to run into the man’s arms.

“Baekhyun, baby,” Chanyeol calls softly. Baekhyun bends his head down, unable to meet Chanyeol’s eyes in fear of him breaking down. 

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun murmurs softly, his voice shaky. He sounds miserable enough for Chanyeol to laugh at him, yet the man doesn’t and only sighs softly.

“I miss you and I want to see you. How are you doing? Are you okay?”

Baekhyun bites down on his lip. “Stop caring, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol says nothing for a moment and that lets Baekhyun’s head to think about the reason the man is here. 

“I guess you have received my flowers. And you have read my texts too.” Chanyeol says next, ignoring his previous words.

Baekhyun doesn’t have any control over himself and he nods his head even before he can stop it. That might be a little push for Chanyeol to take a few steps closer to him, but still keeping quite a decent distance between them.

“I hope I have given you your space. I just… I just miss you, baby.”

“Stop it, please. J-just stop it, I beg you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispers softly, his fists tight on his sides.

“Haven’t I proven myself clear to you, Baekhyun? That I really consider you seriously. There is no more agreement between us, Baekhyun. It’s not about who’s at fault here. I just want you and no one else.”

Baekhyun forces the words to get out of his mouth, “But I don’t want it, Chanyeol.” He feels the bile in his throat right after saying that, somehow even his whole body knows how bad of a liar he is.

“Look at me in the eyes and tell me that again, Baekhyun. That’s when I will believe your words.” Chanyeol says with a low growl. 

He can’t. Of course he can’t. Chanyeol is a smart guy, he knows that Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to do it. He knows how Baekhyun’s mind goes but what he doesn’t know is how hard Baekhyun is trying to hold onto the last bit of his sanity.

“Do it, Baekhyun. And I will trust you. And I will take my leave out of your life if that’s really what you wish for.”

Baekhyun feels his heart churn in pain at the thought of Chanyeol leaving him all alone. Maybe that’s what he keeps telling himself, but his real self certainly doesn’t wish for that.

Chanyeol waits. He waits for the words, he waits for a long time as Baekhyun keeps his head bent low. He will wait for as long as Baekhyun needs the time.

Unable to take the thick tension, Baekhyun chokes out.

“P-please, Chanyeol. I can’t…”

_Can’t be with you. Can’t say it. Can’t hold the tears._

 

Chanyeol’s heavy breathing is clearly heard. “As you wish, love.” His low voice says softly, so hurt and so pained.

Baekhyun closes his eyes tightly when he hears the boots of Chanyeol’s shoes clink closer, obviously the man is getting closer to him.

“If you really want me out of your life, I will do it for you.”

That’s Chanyeol’s last line to him before the man walks past Baekhyun’s side. As if in a movie, Baekhyun feels time slowing down. Chanyeol walks beside him, slowly leaving him in slow motion that hurts him even more. He gets a whiff of Chanyeol’s masculine scent, so calming and so familiar. The clinks of the expensive shoes turn the time back to normal, and by the time Baekhyun realizes what he has done, Chanyeol has already driven away from there.

A choked cry escapes from Baekhyun’s throat, a cry so desperate for happiness is heard as Baekhyun doubles over down to his knees. With a hand over his chest, Baekhyun’s face scrunches up in pain. Uncontrollable tears stream down his face. His heart feels like it’s been ripped out of his chest. He doesn’t know why he is feeling this way, why he is doing that, why he is missing out the fact that the love he is feeling for Chanyeol is this strong.

The feeling is there, but Baekhyun always chooses to look past it. He always chooses to ignore it when he has always known that he wants it.  
Chanyeol has always been the one, the only one he wants the most. He doesn’t know when it all changed that way, but somehow and someway, he wants Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is his core, his pillar, his strong base that keeps him from crumbling down and keeps him going. Chanyeol keeps him from being lonely, giving him the attention, the affection, and the care that he wants the most in his life. Chanyeol is there keeping him on the ground, giving him the chance to feel how happiness really is.

A _love_ is what based in this uncertainty. Baekhyun just doesn’t want to realize it, but now he knows. He _finally_ knows what he wants.  
And he _wants_ Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun knows that he could have taken the bus or cab, but he is literally running on his two legs to cross the miles to see Chanyeol. It might be a stupid idea but the desperation is taking over him. Somehow he just runs and runs until his chest feels cold, until he loses his breathing, yet he never stops. Not even when the sky roars and when the rain falls. It makes him even more determined.

It takes him more than thirty minutes. Or maybe it’s an hour, Baekhyun doesn’t even care. He doesn’t care how cold it is or how drenched he is. As long as he gets to see Chanyeol again and to beg for forgiveness from the man, that’s enough.

The door to Chanyeol’s flat is banged as hard as his shaky fists could. Baekhyun calls for the name, as the longing in his heart is too big for him to handle.

Chanyeol opens the door, too shocked to even react as Baekhyun throws himself to the man’s embrace, clutching on him tight with his hands.

“I’m sorry,” he sobs, the voice hoarse and forced out. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol- I’m- Oh my god, I’m so s-sorry I just-”

“Baekhyun, you are drenched.” Chanyeol says, pulling him closer to warm him up. Baekhyun cries loudly, unable to utter any proper word because he does realize that being in Chanyeol’s arms is really what he wishes for. He clutches onto the man’s shirt, too scared that he will be kicked out soon.  
Instead of that, Chanyeol just holds him close, as if to assure him that he won’t kick him out. Baekhyun lets out a pained cry as tears stream down his face, his fingers clutch on Chanyeol to show how desperate he actually is. 

“...s-sorry,” Baekhyun wheezes out, gasping for air to fill his lungs. Chanyeol draws back and he cries out for the man, afraid that Chanyeol will let him go, but the man just gently holds his face in his hands. Chanyeol’s eyes are glassy, but he is smiling shakily.

“You are here, baby.” Chanyeol whispers softly, unable to believe his eyes. Baekhyun nods his head eagerly, hiccuping with every breath he takes.

“I- I love you, Chanyeol, I’m sorry- I just love you- I don’t mean- d-don’t mean all that I s-said-”

“Shh, I got you, baby. Don’t cry.” Chanyeol murmurs, smiling wider while pulling him in for a soft kiss to silence his blabber. The moment their lips meet, Baekhyun breaks into another round of cry. His whole face scrunches up so ugly but Chanyeol just laughs breathlessly and draws him deeper into the flat.

Baekhyun can’t stop apologizing, his words being cut in between his hiccups. Chanyeol hums to tell him that he knows, he has always known. His arms are tight around Baekhyun, comforting and warming him. Baekhyun holds tight on his lover, wanting to melt into his embrace.

Somehow Chanyeol can understand what he is trying to convey even without him finishing his sentences. Maybe that’s how Chanyeol knows him inside out, already accepting and ready to take him under his care ever since long ago. Chanyeol has always been there to catch him in his ups and downs, so Baekhyun really doesn’t have to hesitate to give his whole life for Chanyeol.

His face is wet, drenched from both the rain and the fountain of his tears. Chanyeol chuckles softly while wiping his face dry with his two palms. Baekhyun closes his eyes when thumbs wipe his lids. His nose sniffles and his hiccups are still there when Chanyeol peppers kisses all over his face.  
The tiniest smile breaks on the corner of his lips and Chanyeol coos at him.

“I got you, love. I got you with me.” Chanyeol whispers, holding his face so dearly and staring at him with so much feeling that Baekhyun can finally notice as love. The words almost make him break into another round of tears, but Chanyeol is quick to see it and is there to pinch his red nose jokingly. Baekhyun lets out a hoarse chuckle, nodding his head to sign to Chanyeol that he won’t cry again.

Chanyeol drags him to the bathroom so he can wash himself. With every drop of his wet outfit to the bathroom tiles, Chanyeol also puts a kiss on almost every inch that he could reach. Baekhyun sniffles softly, smiling and giggling when the man lifts him up into the shower cubicle. 

He still can’t believe that he is right here with Chanyeol, trapped between the man and the shower glass, lips sandwiched by Chanyeol’s greedy mouth that easily takes over his whole body, along with his sanity. Baekhyun breathes shakily, getting water pouring from the shower head into his mouth.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs against Chanyeol’s mouth, still feeling guilty for hurting Chanyeol the way he did. The pain is still churning in his chest whenever he is reminded of the way he tried to end things between them. The pained look on Chanyeol’s face hurts him the most and he was stupid enough to think that he could live without the other.

“Shh, that’s okay. I don’t blame you,” Chanyeol caresses his head, still smiling ever so gently. Baekhyun swallows down the urge to cry, yet his eyes are already reddening. Chanyeol sighs with a smile at him. Baekhyun closes his eyes when the man leans to kiss both of his lids.

“Enough crying, love.” Chanyeol says and he nods his head.

The shower is quick because it gets pretty cold and Baekhyun is already shivering again, so Chanyeol quickly washes the shampoo from his hair and the soap from his body. When he is done, he kisses him again and again until Baekhyun is smiling from ear to ear.

The bathrobe hangs on his shoulder as he sits there on the bed, while Chanyeol is helping him dry his dripping hair. Baekhyun fiddles with his fingers, actually having so many words he wants to tell Chanyeol but not knowing where to start.

“Chanyeol, I… I have to tell you things, I guess.” He whispers lowly. Chanyeol sits beside him, kissing his cold cheek softly. Them being clad in the same bathrobe and them sitting side to side like this makes Baekhyun happy for no reason.

“Can’t it wait?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, “No, I want to let this out. I want to clear this whole thing with you.”

“Okay then. Go on.” Chanyeol says, locking their fingers together.

“I… I’m sorry for saying words I didn’t mean. I don’t know really, I just don’t have any excuse other than that I’m really stupid. I had this principle that I’m not gonna do things with any of the partner I have in this sugar daddy relationship, and that I will remain professional. I originally just needed the money to survive so I did this whole thing. I always succeeded in following the only principle I created all by myself, but somehow you are swaying into my life like this and my walls are broken down.”

Chanyeol pats his own shoulder and Baekhyun takes the sign to lean his head there.

“I- I guess you are lonely. I’m lonely too. And we are just two lonely souls looking for that someone to fill the void in our life and, and I admit I got pretty scared when I thought about it. You are so perfect, Chanyeol, you are so out of my reach, I just… couldn’t think of staying with you.”

Baekhyun sighs and closes his eyes. Chanyeol holds onto him and the both of them fall back to the bed. 

“You, the rich successful man, is indulging in this kind of relationship. You must only want company to make your boring life more entertaining. And I thought that we were only limited to physical. I got to please you physically and you got your fair share of spending your time with a pretty sugar baby you could spoil with your money. Wasn’t that how things supposed to be?”

“You got it all wrong, my dear.” Chanyeol mutters, kissing his head, “Yes, I picked you because I needed that someone to spoil but not because I wanted to be pleased in any way. Somehow, I just wanted to take care of someone. I had everything, as arrogant as I have to say, I had things that not everyone could have. I just don’t feel like I’m needed by someone else.”

“I need you,” Baekhyun shyly admits, turning his head so he could hide his face into Chanyeol’s robe. The man laughs, his chest shaking, and Baekhyun smiles.

“Oh, of course you do, baby. The same way I need you in my life.”

“Along the way,” Baekhyun continues, “We got caught in unwanted feelings. I had never noticed it I guess, but then you talked about a house, things escalated pretty quickly, and I freaked out. You had planned a future with me in it and it scared me. I didn’t expect that much from you. I guess you were pretty serious about it.”

Chanyeol hugs him close. “I _am_ serious about you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun tilts his head up to look at the man.

“You… You really had a crush on me in high school?” He squeaks softly. Chanyeol stares at him, a lopsided smile forming on his lips.

“Yeah. You were just so damn cute, I couldn’t resist annoying you. You were just sitting there with your books, completely unbothered by the world, and I just wanted to keep annoying you. My gosh, if you could see how cute you were with your glasses and thick books,” Chanyeol says in a dreamy tone, making Baekhyun giggle softly at that.

“I didn’t have any clue.”

“Of course. You wouldn't know. I hid it so well. And then I just graduated and I thought that I would never ever see you again. Fate really is a scary thing, you know. It led you to me and now I have you with me here.”

Baekhyun bites his lip. “I’m sorry for everything. I made it worse by telling you things I didn't mean. I was scared of my own thoughts, of my own compromise, of my own supposed expectation, that I disregard your feelings. I couldn’t bear the thought of you leaving me, that’s… that’s so scary and I don’t want that.”

“As long as you are here with me,” Chanyeol kisses his temple, “It’s enough.”

Baekhyun gulps and nods. Chanyeol rises up and props himself with his palms on the bed, his body towering on top of him. 

“What am I to you?” He asks lowly. Baekhyun looks up at the man on top of him.

“My core. You are keeping me on the ground, you are there to keep me sane. You are the reason I chose happiness in my life, because my happiness itself is actually you, Chanyeol. I… I love you so much, I don’t know when I started feeling that way.”

The widest smile spreads across Chanyeol’s whole face.

“Stay with me.” Chanyeol says firmly, in which Baekhyun nods without any hesitation.

“Yes.”

Chanyeol leans to the drawer near the bed, rummaging in it to find something. When he finally has it, he just straightly opens the thing which Baekhyun then notices as a small velvet box.

“Marry me, Baekhyun. Stay by my side and be with me forever.” He proposes, the ring glistens under the dimmed bedroom light. Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open, trembling as he brings his hands up to cover his face in disbelief.

“I… C-Chanyeol- oh my god, Chanyeol you…”

“I just want to make you mine. I want to hold you in my arms and I want to make you the happiest man alive. I want to fill your days with love and I want to be your company so you won’t feel lonely anymore. I want a future with you.”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun chokes out in a whine because he promised that he won’t cry again but the man is now making him cry.

“Marry me, Baekhyun. I promise to give you the world.”

Baekhyun sobs loudly. “I don’t want the world. I just want _you_.”

Chanyeol lets out a soft laugh, reaching to pull the ring out of the velvet box. “Does that mean you will marry me?”

The nods are too eager that Chanyeol can’t stop laughing as he slides the ring onto Baekhyun’s finger. The kiss that follows next is already expected. Baekhyun opens his arms wide as Chanyeol falls in between them.

The rest continues on instinct. Chanyeol leans away, his mouth parted in hunger as he retracts his tongue back into his mouth after abusing a part of Baekhyun’s neck. The bathrobes are thrown away to the floor, and Baekhyun cries into his fist when Chanyeol drives his fingers into him with experienced movement.

When they become one again, it’s filled with Baekhyun’s cracked sobs. Chanyeol’s hips meet against his in each thrust in, rendering him speechless and boneless under the man. He clutches tight on Chanyeol’s back, holding him for dear life and keeping him close. Never once is he going to let Chanyeol go again. Never.

Their lips move as Baekhyun chants his lover’s name repeatedly, unable to suppress the love he is feeling for the other. Chanyeol caresses his head dearly, bringing him to utter pleasure that has Baekhyun screaming in delight.

The peak of pleasure is reached at the same time, their lips meet in the middle of breathless gasps. Their body is spent, their limbs are tired, yet their heart is full of love.

Baekhyun tiredly plays with Chanyeol’s hair as the man rests his head on his chest.

“I thought I would never have the chance to give you the ring. I had it for a while already, waiting for the chance to give it to you.” Chanyeol says, kissing his chest gently.

Baekhyun stops playing with the other’s hair for a moment, his gaze falling to the sight of the ring adorning his finger ever so elegantly. Chanyeol lifts his head up, smiling, and reaching to kiss the spot above the ring.

“My love, I got to call you mine real soon.” The smile he gives Baekhyun is so blinding that Baekhyun can’t even not return the smile of his own.

“Thank you, Chanyeol,” he whispers, feeling his eyes water again as he holds onto the side of the lover’s face and he loves how Chanyeol easily leans into his touch.

“What do you think of a spring wedding?” Chanyeol asks with a wide smile.

Baekhyun’s eyes glint in pure happiness and he laughs softly when Chanyeol lifts himself up to kiss him softly on the lips.

“Perfect.”


End file.
